


Insanity To Humanity

by Slydragon666



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blackmail, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Goro Akechi is one of the youngest detectives in Tokyo, who goes undercover as a ward nurse to searching for answers after a death at mental hospital. He encounters the ward mates that seem to worse off than normal as he dives deeper into the mysteries that the facility holds. Maybe he will find some answers about himself as well.Any relationships are very much at the very end. A lot of graphic dark scenes. Some character from persona 4 and 3 will be mentioned but OC.





	1. Prologue: A Detectives Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short beginning about how Goro got his case.

Prologue: A Detectives Beginning

 

Goro Akechi was one of the youngest detectives in Tokyo he had solved cold case, conspiracy, and the odd lost cat from the age fifteen never once regretting his decision to join world of law. One evening he returned to his office after talking to the police about a murder case where the husband had obvious done it, but pointed out that it hadn’t due to the signs of fingerprints on an unlocked window that led to the fire escape it had been strange if he had done why take that route unless it wasn’t him. It turned out she had been having an affair with another man who killed her out of anger for refusing to leave her husband for him. It was a classic murder of passion.

His office was in center city near the police station and diet building so it would be easy to meet with clients and get information from the police he often partnered with in cases. He had returned to an empty office quiet and clean with well-organized filing cabinets lining the walls as he liked it except for an envelope on his desk that was there when he left this morning. He cautiously inspected it for anything dangerous, you could never be too careful in his line of work. He noted there was no name or address on it. He slipped it open for folder of information, a smaller envelope, and a letter to come out. He sat down and read the letter first.

 

_Dear Detective Goro Akechi,_

_Hello. I would like you to investigate the Tokyo Mental Intuition my child was sent there for depression. A couple of weeks later I got a call that he had killed himself. My child would never do that I swear. I looked into where they put him in a high security ward. He didn’t need that for depression he was good boy. I know something is not right about this place. Please look into it for me so I can at least get closure for my son’s death. I put an advanced payment for doing this for me. When you have complete the job just put return envelope in Locker 209 in Shibuya station, please._

_Signed,_

_A concerned mother_

The folder contained a file on a child named Yuuki Mishima and a pamphlet on the hospital in question. The file contained photos of the boy before the institutionalization and after the body was returned. It was horrific that the photos of a smiling boy in high school turned into what looked like beaten down, bruised, hollow shell of boy. The body its self was badly treated with bruises, pale skin, cuts, and hollowed in face with dark circles to match. It didn’t feel right if this was hospital this could be neglect, abuse, or something far worse. It was not an unheard occurrence, but it was not a good thing either.

He found the small enveloped opening it to see a check for fifty thousand yen inside he put in his desk for now he didn’t feel right depositing it until he knew all the details of this case plus it probably a lot of money for that money to give up. The hospital its self-looked clean white washed normal, but he could see the review were decent for any hospital not great but okay nothing to grand. He looked to the staff list a lot of high standing doctors and nurse all clean backgrounds no records with police as he entered each name into the police search just in case but something wasn’t sitting right with him. Nothing was report bad about it either. It was too clean. He sat back in his chair and thought about the case for couple more minutes to straighten out of his thoughts. The sunset light filtered through the windows behind him and blinds half open.

He needed more information than what he could get now. He pulled out his laptop from his case and put it on the desk opening it up to do some research and send some emails. Best to go undercover he could call the Japanese Federal agency and Tokyo Investigation team to get into the building. He would need a position that had enough power to get into places, but not enough to be noticed by high up players when moving about the facility. Probably be best if he went undercover as a nurse or health assistant staff to get the evidence he needed. Being a patient was out of the question due to it being too difficult to get access to stuff he needed.

He would get his fake cover through the Japanese Federal agency he worked through. He easily picked an alias Soichiro Hoshi he hadn’t used it too many times so it shouldn’t raise any flags. He looked through the job listings online and noticed that the turnaround for nurses in the high security ward was high losing one almost every other week. That is interest information and clear sign that something wasn’t right. It would be a perfect cover for him for now and the turnaround being that he could resign without any issues if it got bad without raising any suspicion.

So the next few weeks he would prep to go into the facility to solve the death of Yuuki, bring peace of mind to grieving mother, and to find out what was going on at that facility. He briefly reminded him of his mother before she died. He knew the feeling of not knowing want to do and what went wrong. So for her he would find out with resolve he would do so and maybe he would find something out about himself along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. the rest of the fanfic will have longer chapters. This one was just an introduction to set up Goro. Let me know what you think. I probably post the rest as soon as I am done editing each chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: The Descent into Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro meets the wards for the first time and learns more than he wanted.

Akechi arrived on cloudy morning day at the hospital on his first day of work as the ward nurse at Tokyo Mental Intuition. The building looked exactly like the pamphlet as he entered the building the security guard directed him to the Director Aso’s office. Where he found a tall older man with pepper gray hair, a little pulp for a middle aged man, and he wore a clean cut gray suite with a red tie. He walked over to the desk setting down his bag and introduced himself to the Director Aso as Soichiro Hoshi. The man smiled at him and welcomed him to the facility standing up to shake his hand and offered to show him around the place, which he happily took him up on.

Director Tomohisa Aso guide him around the facility showed him the nurse’s station, medication closet under lock a key, the staff lounge and dorms where he would be sleep dropping off his suitcase, then to the patient dorms and ward for the harmless patients that were either temporary or low levels of mental disease. He led him down the long hallway to the locked ward which housed the most dangerous patients.

This ward was had bars and lock on everything. He led through to high security doors with a buzz in electric and manual locks and one security station to open space of the lounge area. It also had a side outside area that was fenced off like a box, but the door to it looked like it was locked tight with two passcodes. He led him down the hall to the dorm area all single rooms with thick metal doors with electric locks, but at the end he pointed out the solitary confinement room and down the side hallway was the wash area. Camera seemed to be at every corner of the building even the wash room which set off alarms in his head. He the Director Aso led him back out to the lounge area.

“It best to get familiar with the patients since this is the wing you will be working in the most. Unfortunately, I can’t stay and help out I have paperwork to do. Nurse Sayoko Uehara will be available to help out learn the route. ” Director Aso said with sigh.

“No problem Director Aso.” Akechi replied curtly.

“I will call the patients in for their lounge time. If they get out of hand hit the buzzer on the wall behind me and security will be in a flash. Knock on the door when you’re ready to leave. I will be in my office the rest of the day make sure to stop by to get your ID, uniform, and security clearances.” The Director Aso signal to the guard to release the patients who filed into the lounge and lined up in front of them. The patients were all wear the same plain white scrubs. “This Mr. Soichiro Hoshi. He is your new nurse for your ward be on your best behavior. Dismissed.”

The patient separated to go do their own thing. He felt like the Director Aso was a military sergeant from the way he treats the patients. “Akira!” shouted the Director Aso making a young man with shaggy black hair and glasses jump and walk over immediately stopping in front of the Director Aso. His patient scrubs looked too bag over his small frame as his gray eyes with black thick famed glasses looked down at the floor waiting for instructions. Goro could feel the other patients’ eyes following them anxiously.

“Akira, make sure to introduce Mr. Hoshi to the other patients please.” Director Aso said coldly as Goro watched fear flashed across his face before breaking into a smile.

“Of Course, Director Aso.” Akira replied without missing a beat, he watched the Director Aso leave the lounge out into the hall. Akira seemed to sigh in relief once the Director Aso was gone leaving only Goro with the patients. Akira turned to him with his same crooked smile that didn’t reach his eyes at all. It was unsettling to say the least.

“Well why I don’t introduce myself first. I am Akira Kurusu but my friends call me Joker. If you have any question let me know I’ve been here the longest out of all of us.” Akira said with a crooked smile.

“How long would that be, Kurusu?” asked Goro ready to get some answers after all.

“Hmm… about year and a half now.” Answered Akira tilted his head with his eyes closed and finger to his chin in thought.

“And everyone else has been here less than that.” Goro asked.

“Yup! Anyway let me introduce you to everyone else.” Akira exclaimed turning towards another young man that looked slightly older and intense look of concentration on his face as he sketched something in his art book with charcoal. His dark black hair sat nearly to his shoulders and his bangs hang over his eyes obscuring them from view. He had shallow pale skin and looked way too skinny as if he hadn’t eaten for days and there were dark circles under his eyes.

“This is Yusuke Kitagawa.” Akira said as Yusuke ignored them continuing to draw. “His nickname is Fox. Oh everyone has nick name too.” He added with a wide smile on his face to which Goro just shook his head.

“Nice to meet you, Yusuke,” Goro greeted Yusuke, who didn’t look up from his notebook but made a noise. He frown worried he done something wrong.

“Don’t worry about him. His just in the zone when his doing his art. Once he starts he can stop for anything not even food or sleep. Most of us let him do his thing until his done then usually eats like three meals in one sitting.” Explain Akira with laugh that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Is that why his here?” Goro asked.

“Kind of, yes, he has hypergraphia which causes the anorexia and insomnia. But he wasn’t always like this he got worse after he came here. He was an art student under a famous artist, Ichiryusai Madarame. I don’t know much about art myself but Yusuke spoke out against Madarame making claims he had plagiarized all the work has been showing and profiting from his students work. He thrown in here not long after that saying his testimony was false and he was crazy as the court like to think. Whether he was telling the truth or not there was no evidence to back it up. Because all the other students denied it or had disappeared.” Explain Akira with a sad smile. Goro stiffed at this new information he hadn’t gotten to look into the patient yet due to just arriving and only able to look into the staff beforehand this was not he was expecting.

“Well Yusuke we will leave you to your work now. Come say hello when you’re done.” Akira said waving him good bye. Yusuke didn’t move from his drawing but made noise that he heard him.

“When do you think he will be done?” asked Goro looking over at Akira inquiry.

“Uh probably not until tomorrow.” Akira replied as they walked over to a smaller girl with light red hair so long it was past her hips with black rimmed glasses brown doe eyes tainted purple behind them. She was sitting with her knees against her chest and her arms around her legs making her look much smaller. Her chin rested on her knees as she watched the TV, which was playing some kind of anime he didn’t recognize. He just felt sad looking at her as they got closer she was starting to visibly shake and fear entered her eyes shifting sideways at us.

“This is Futaba Sakura. Her nickname is Oracle. Hello Futaba this is Mr. Soichiro Hoshi our new nurse.” Akira said with a small smile as she seemed to shirk even smaller.

“Hhhellloo.” Futaba managed to stutter out before hiding her face as she turned pale from the effort.

“Futaba, it’s okay. His not going to hurt you, right?” Akira said giving him a side looking as if not sure himself whether he was a good safer person. He wanted these patients to trust him he needed to assure them that he was here to help if wanted to this case.  
“No I not here to hurt anyone. I am here to help.” Goro said with his best smile he could muster in this situation as he tried to convey his intentions were good. Akira gave him a narrow stare before return to his crooked smile and turned to Futaba who seemed to stop shaking for the most part.

“Futaba I am going to take Mr. Hoshi to see everyone.”

“Pppleeasse coomme bbbacck, jjjokerr.” Futaba whispered in a small, strained voice that makes sound like she might cry and looking pleadingly up at Akira.

“Yes Futaba once I am done I will be right over promise.” Akira kneeled down to take her hand squeezed it gentle and look into her eyes meaningfully. She nodded before turning back to the TV trying to block the unwanted unknown presence he was. They moved away from her so that he could ask Akira a few question about her.

“So why is that little girl here? In this ward?” Goro asked tensely shaken by what he had saw he could just imagine why she was here but he needed facts.  
“Well Futaba is here due to her post traumatic stress disorder which led to her depression though she’s always been a little antisocial its now worse than it had ever been. She uses to be a big otaku or nerd in all the anime, manga, video games, and very technology savvy. Her mother died from being hit by a car while they were walking home, she blamed herself for her death. Her mom was actually a brilliant researcher she had been on the verge of a break through too. Rumor say that she was murdered but there is no evidence to support that except Futaba but she’s was sent here after living with her uncle for a couple of months. Her uncle was a terrible man if you ask me.” Akira explained his gray eyes burning behind the behind the solemn expression.

“Why do you say that?” Goro asked not sure of Futaba and Akira relationship, but they seemed close.

“When Futaba got here she was covered in bruises. I think he use to hit her a lot. Which I am sure just aggravated her condition during a time she should have been mourning her mother.” Akira gave a heavy sigh.

“I see. Thank you for tell me. Do you think there is anything I can do to help?” Goro asked earnestly he really did feel for the girl. He knew the feeling of losing a parent. Akira starred at him as if assessing him for whether he was tells the truth or not.

“Just be nice to her. She just needs to get use to you first before she opens up. Let her take the first step towards you okay” Akira said at last and Goro nodded in understanding knowing he couldn’t trust any for the longest time after his mom died. Then again he really didn’t trust people in his line of work anyway so worked out in his favor.

They walked over to a square table with three teenagers talking quietly to each other, but stopped as they approached. In one of the chairs was tall blonde male with spiky short hair and anger scold on his face and his brown eyes glaring at him. He was sitting with his right ankle lying on top of his left knee and his arms crossed. Next to him was a pretty blonde girl with pigtails and bright blue eyes. She sat with her hands on top of her leg with a big smile and slight tilt of her head. Across from her was another girl with dark brown hair short with sharp red eyes that cut into instantly. She gave him a pleasant smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She sat at the table like a professional getting ready for an interview stiff and rigid.

“This is Ryuji Sakamoto. Also known as Skull” Akira says with a wide grin.

“Yo, Joker. Don’t talk like I am not here man!” Ryuji says sits up with a scowl on his face.

“We all wish you weren’t here, Skull.” Makoto says with a wicked grin.

“Come on Queen. Don’t be that way.” Ryuji turns to Makoto gob smacked.

“You started it, Skull. You shouldn’t have been talking shit about her sister again.” Ann jumps in pointing out to Ryuji with a giggle.

“You know I can’t stand it when she visits she gives me that look like she’s going to kill me.” Ryuji growls out them making Makoto glare at him again.

“Because she is going to kill you if ever talk to me that way in front of her.” Makoto points out with scowl.

“Come off it I was being nice.” Ryuji says turning away, clearly losing against the girls’ arguments, he starts tapping his foot impatiently.

“Yeah right.” Ann says with a giggled again shaking her head.

“Sorry Ryuji. This is Mr. Hoshi, our new nurse. I am supposed to introduce him to everyone.” Akira breaks in ending the argument it with quick glare making them all flinch back into reality.

“Yeah. Yeah. We will see how long that lasts.” Ryuji says waving his hand looking like he really didn’t care.

“Skull it was your fault this time the last one left.” Ann pointed out with a smirk poking his sides making him wiggle away from her.

“No it wasn’t.” Ryuji barked out at them starting to turn red in the face and crossing his arms defensively.

“Yes it was you flipped the table after losing to them in mahjong again and punched them in the face.” Makoto corrected him immediately making Ryuji pout.

“I can’t help it they were gloating!” Ryuji shouted throwing out his arms.

“I thought it was funny. I think they shit their pants.” Ann said giggling at him without mercy and getting a sharp look in her eyes. She suddenly turned to Goro. “By the way I am Ann Takamaki or you can call me Panther.” She did a small roar and pawed at him with a wink. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Nurse.” Ann greeted him with big smile.

“I am Makoto Nijima. I hope we get a long.” She greeted with small bow. Akira starred at her pointedly before she sighed and continued. “And my nickname is Queen. Are you happy now, Joker.”

“Very much so. Thank you, Queen.” Akira said with a wide smile Makoto huffed before sitting back down looking away from him with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah yeah nice to meet you.” Ryuji said begrudgely not even looking at Goro.

“Come now Ryuji must you be an ass all the time.” Makoto said with a frown.

“I am not an ass!” Ryuji shouted at Makoto.

“No, you’re an idiot.” Makoto corrected herself with a smirk.

“Uh…. Nice to meet all too.” Goro said trying to be as polite as he could with them. They all turned to him pausing in surprise as if not expecting him to be nice to them at all. “Ah.. could I possibly ask you a few a questions?”

“What are you a cop like queen sister or something?!” Ryuji shouted defensively.

“Shush Skull. He just wants to get to know us more, right?” Akira said his gray eyes burning into him with something that Goro could not grasp almost like they were commanding an answer.

“Yes the more I know the better I can help you all.” He said with a plastic smile. Ryuji narrowed his eyes at him obviously not believing him the other two just as suspiciously but not as openly as Ryuji.

“Fine I am stuck in this hell hole because I have anger issues.” Ryuji explained in the simplest way possible not even looking at Goro.

“Obviously” Makoto whispered shaking her head.

“I got so mad this one time at a douchebag teacher and attacked him. He deserved though just saying. ” Ryuji mumbled looking down at the floor unfocused and defused.

“Skull…” Ann started but then went quiet before she tried to speak again. “I have bipolar disorder and I am here due to a similar situation I got mad at the same teacher.”

“Wait, you went to the same school?” Goro asked he hadn’t gotten to look into the background of all the patients yet, but this surprised him.

“All five of us did.” Makoto said quiet. That is strange and not normal for bunch of student to be in the same place. “Well so was Akira but only for a short time before he left.”

Goro turned to Akira who nodded. “So who is this teacher?”

“Suguru Kamoshida was an Olympic medalist and works as the gym teacher at Shujin Academy. His been abusing his authority, taking out his frustration and everything out on the kids, and the adults have been just let it go. He thinks being famous means he gets whatever he wants.” Akira explained tilting his head in thought as the other nodded in agreement.

“He thinks his king of the Castle.” Ryuji added to Akira statements with scowl.

“To the point he even physically, mentally, and sexually abuses many of the students.” Ann added with a frown and looking ready to cry.

“That bastard, when I get out of here, I will get him for sure next time.” Ryuji roared standing up and clenching his fists.

“Yeah right. You say that every time. You know we’re never getting out of here.” Ann muttered but the words hit Goro hard enough that could have been yelled at him. They didn’t think they were ever leaving this hospital and probably thought of it more like a prison. That explain the hostility and it didn’t seem like the staff here were making an effort to make it seem like they would leave if the security was any clue to that.

“Whatever.” Ryuji muttered under breath sitting back down dejected and deflated.

“So, Ann, you didn’t say how?” Goro asked cautiously trying not to hurt her feelings, but he needed answers to get to the truth of the matter.

“Oh… I went on a rampage after that same teacher said something about my best friend Shiho.” Ann explained with a frown as a tear dripped down her face.

“What do you mean?” Goro asked noticing they all looked uncomfortable, but Akira continued for her.

“Ann was being blackmailed by Kamoshida to be his girl by let her best Shiho be the star on the team, but he was still abusing Shiho. It got so bad our friend, Shiho jumped off the school roof. Everyone saw it and Ann did not take it well at all.” Akira explained having a far off look in his eyes.

“Is she okay?” Goro asked truly concerned for these kids.

“We never really got to see her really after that, except Ann did visit her few times. But my sister said she’s still in a coma.” Makoto said fidgeting with her hands in her lap and Ann was looking away from them hiding the tears that were streaking down her face.

“And he still is walking around free that bastard.” Ryuji growled looking like he was ready just storm out of the room and found the bastard.

“What about you Makoto? Was your reason similar?” Goro asked trying to change the subject a little to defuse the air.

“Kind of but I went against the principle of the school, who was blackmailing me into spying on students for him and covering for them. I got fed up with it one day and stood up to him, which didn’t end well as you can see. As it so happen he had a weak heart because the stress was enough to cause a heart attack I guess. Ever since his been claiming I threatened and attacked him that day. My sister took my defense but we lost and the lightest sentence I could get was this.” Makoto explained as her fists tighten in her lap as she spoke to the point of her knuckles turned white and rage almost radiating off her. Not any better change of subject I guess.

“But overall she just an obsessive-compulsive disorder and perfectionist with a lot of pent-up rage. Right, Queen.” Ryuji laughed with a wicked grin on his face making Makoto blush and hit him in the arm. Ann seemed to have collected herself enough having wiped the tears away.

“Joker, did we get everything?” Ann asked tilting her head trying to think if they were missing any details that were needed. Akira just shook his head with a shrug. Goro smiled he guessed he could expect them to remember every detail at this moment, but what they did tell him would help a lot along with the files once he got to look at them.

“Man it gets tiring to always say all this stuff.” Ryuji complained leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head with a heavy sigh.

“Oh I know. Why don’t we make trading cards with our stats and stuff so we don’t have to keep having to explain this every time.” Ann exclaimed with waving her arms out wide dramatically with a wide grin.

“Yeah, we can have Fox make them.” Ryuji said jumping right on that idea and tilting his head just think about his own trading card with a smug smirk.

“Fox is kind of ‘in the zone’ right now.” Akira pointed over to Yusuke drawing away as he laughed a bit at their antics.

“When his done I am sure he would do it.” Makoto pointed out with a smile at their excitement.

“I am so excited.” Ann said putting her hands to together in front of her and tilting her body to the side.

“Yeah!” Ryuji exclaimed in excitement.

“Okay guys we have to go see Haru next okay.” Akira interpreted with a smile and wave to them.

“Okay see ya!” Ryuji wave off handedly.

“Bye Mr. Nurse!” Ann waved energetically.

“Good bye. It was a pleasure having you.” Makoto said giving him a half-bow politely to them.

They walked away towards a small table next to window sill planter and a small elegant looking girl with bushy light brown hair and cute brown eyes. She was so cute, but she felt dangerous too. He wasn’t sure why yet. “This is Haru Okumura or as we call her Noir. Haru this is Soichiro Hoshi.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Goro greeted her with a small nod.

“Hello.” She nodded back at him as she stopped watering the sprouts that were sitting on the window seal with just enough sunlight filtering past the bars and shades on the window.

“Haru went to Shujin academy too though she was a year ahead of us like Makoto.” Akira explained with a wave of his hand dismissively.

“Does your reason for being here have to do with that school too?” Goro asked trying to brace for more violent stories.

“Nope. I am here because I won’t marry the man my father chose for me.” Haru shook her head sadly.

“What?” Goro exclaimed in shock at someone willing put someone in this place just for that reason was ridiculous, but he had to have a lot of power in order to arrange that.

“Haru had arranged to marry a douchebag rich boy who was verbally and sometimes physically abusing her. Her father chose him, so that he could add more power and money to his company, Okumura Foods. So when she said no to the union her father threw her in here until she agrees to marry him as a lesson in gratitude.” Akira explained watching Haru put down the watering can and open the blinds so more sunlight could get through the thick glass of the window and bars around it.

“That’s unacceptable for him use the system like that.” Goro exclaimed in his own outrage.

“I am well aware, but I have no say in this at this point anyway.” Haru grounded out her eyes flashing with fury before settling back into her smile and dusting off her clothes casually. Both boys were taken back by her sharp change in attitude and fast change back to her polite self.

“I hope we can go outside soon.” Haru whispered to them looking sadly out at the garden in the ward yard that been neglected changing the subject.

“Well if Ryuji behaves for a while maybe we could but I doubt it.” Akira pointed out with a light laugh as Haru smiled back with a small laugh bring a hand up to her mouth to hide her smile. Goro made a note to try to get access to ward yard again, but it probably take some time as a way of bargain in the future.

“You don’t seem to have any problem like any of the others do?” Goro pointed out in a questioning tone.

“Well, I think it has to do a little with my father and I really haven’t been here as long at least month now.” Haru said tilting her head making her curls bounce as she thought about it her hand lightly cradling her cheek.

“Plus she isn’t on any hard medication… yet.” Akira said in a foreboding tone that made Goro stare at them as if they knew more about this place then they was letting on.

“What do you mean?” Goro asked trying to get Akira to say more about the topic.

“I can’t really say.” Akira answered with a small smile as he nodded towards the camera making Goro narrow his eyes a bit. So they were wary of what they said in front of the cameras.

Meow

“What was that?” Goro asked looking around before spotting the source of the sound. Haru had moved like a flash to something just next to them on the ground.

“Oh Morgana you got in again. You know if Director Aso sees you again you could get hurt.” Haru exclaimed as she kneeled down to pick up the black white tuxedo cat with bright blue eyes and a yellow collar around its neck. It purred as she held him close to her chest.

“How did he get in?” asked Goro as Haru walked Morgana over to Futaba who broke out into a huge smile.

“I am not really sure. He just finds his way in and out every now and then.” Akira shrugged with the same crooked smile as he walked over to the door; Goro followed him as he went into deep though something occurred to him that he hadn’t asked anything about Akira yet.

“Akira you really didn’t tell me about yourself yet?” Goro asked with a frown stopping next to the door.

“I guess you caught me.” Akira laughed as he held up his hands. “I am in here for a lot of reasons my file says I have mild case of schizophrenia, hallucinations, and multiple personality disorder and some other little things sprinkled in there about compulsive stealing and unhealthy bouts of violence.”

“I was put in here after I started at Shujin academy I had gotten into trouble a couple of times for people claiming I threaten them or stole something or hurt them for some reason. But I think it has to do with me already being on probation from an assault charge. In the end the Kamoshida had me expelled, after I stood up against him for threating some friends.” Akira continued not once losing his crooked smile but his eyes seemed to flash with intense emotions as he remembered his time in school.

“What about the assault charge?” Goro asked more out of curiosity of what Akira situation was.

“I had been walking home late that night, heard a scream so I rushed over to help found a man attacking a woman. So, I got between them to stop him and pushing him away from the woman. Unfortunately, he fell and blamed it on me. He turned out to be a powerful politician. So, of course, he sued my pants off.” Akira explained with his crooked smile that never reached his eyes in fact they seemed to be unfocused remembering that moment not at all fondly.

“Did you have the symptoms before coming here?” Goro asked it had seemed to him that a lot of the ward patient had minor symptoms before coming here but were now major problems to their health. He wondered what it was that was causing the change. He needed more information.

“No I developed all this after I got here….Well actually I did have minor case of multiple personalities before but it was never a problem before.” Akira said thoughtfully as they stood in front of the door to the hall. “You should get back before Nurse Uehara comes looking for you she can be a bit rough.” Akira involuntarily cringed at the name of the nurse.

“Well thank you for introducing me to everyone I appreciated it. I will see you all later than.” Goro said as he did a little bow before going to the door to knock, he did notice the split of unnatural smirk on Akira’s face before it disappeared. He shook his head before going through the door and off to the Director Aso’s office. He had to get his stuff and see the head Nurse Sayoko Uehara. He got his ID and passcode and quickly changed into the uniform before heading to the nurses’ station to meet Nurse Uehara.

She had white hat on her head and dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and with sharp brown eyes that seem to glare daggers into at the slightest of mistakes. His has a mole on the upper left side of her chin. She was definitely hard on her coworkers as she showed him the medication, medical supplies, and files. The computer work and lastly the route for the ward he was going to be working in.

Every morning they took blood and random urine samples as needed along with vital signs. Then they feed them breakfast followed by medications, then they were sent to their rooms until lunch which would be followed by lounge time and usually outside time by the ward not allowed it until they could behave, then dinner and their last dose of medications before sent to their rooms and lights out at nine o’clock. Which he was responsible to watch ward for an hour and to finish any paperwork before turning in for the night.

The other patients seemed to be a lot of mild cases and small cases of anxiety, dementia, depression, and imbalances nothing too grand as the ones from his ward or any strange stories to go with them as to why they got there. Most were just looking for help or just needed a safe place while they changed medications or were just getting to old and couldn’t afford a normal nursing home. He went through all the files and found the ones on his ward patients. Nurse Uehara told him. “You may take them to look at them over just make sure to return them by tomorrow morning or I will hunt you down.” The look in her eyes was promising murder if he disobeyed and he had shivered in fear before nodded in understanding.

So He finds himself in his small room looking over the files and about events of the day. The room its self was small in size with a standard bed, small wooden desk, two wooden chairs, tall dresser, a small closet, and a small window. There weren’t any locks or cameras in his room or any other rooms in the staff dorm that he had seen just the hallway had a camera. There was a community bathroom down the hallway that was shared by the nursing staff on site.

He had placed the files on his desk with his laptop and phone as he opened the files confirming most of the stories they had told him but he even more information about his wards’ past. Ryuji had been taking care of his mother after his father had left them, who had been abusive and an alcoholic, which explained the punk like behavior. Yusuke it looked like his mother died after getting sick and Madarame had taken him in for a time afterwards making him his apprentice. Ann’s parents were always traveling for work and obviously neglecting her. Makoto had a father that died on the job as a police officer and her sister became prosecutor shortly after that, but in it everything was the same expect for the statement went into detail about what she said and it mentioned a Kaneshiro hurting the students they hadn’t mentioned that to him. He would need more on the court files from each of their cases.

Futaba obviously her mother died but there was mention of a guardian she had been with before her uncle, named Sojiro Sakura, but after a tip to social services they had changed her guardian to her uncle with several reports of running away after that. He would have to looking to this Sojiro. He also found him mentioned in Akira’s probation period staying with Sojiro at LeBlanc café. Interesting why at the café, not his home he thought before closing Akira thick file again.

The records of medications seemed normal all getting the standard except one thing that stood out to him they were all getting the same anxiety pill. He would have to look into the pill when distributing them tomorrow. He also noted that Haru was given permission to refuse the medication, probably due to her status and father. He also found that Yusuke was given similar permission but mostly due to violent behavior during his episodes of doing art being interpreted.

He looked over their records all of them had some record of violence Ryuji with the longest list; he didn’t have the time to go over all of it. Yusuke, Ann, and Makoto seemed to be second most violent due to episodes of violent behavior. While Futaba had some but very little violent episodes, which lined up with her diagnosis a bit more. He glanced at Akira record it was very thick so best to save it for last. The only one not to have violent behavior was Haru who obviously was new and didn’t have the severe symptoms they had. He though it was still odd they had put Haru there in the first place.

He looked through the reasons for being here he wrote a list of the people and place he needed to look into. First was Shujin Academy and he had to people to looking into the Principle and the Volley ball Coach Kamoshida. Second was this Kaneshiro that was mentioned in Makoto statement he was most likely linked to Shibuya. He then had the famous artist Madarame and his students to look into. He had to look into the accident with Futaba’s Mother Wakaba Isshiki and what she had been researching. He also had Sojiro and the LeBlanc café to look into, why did he help Akira, and what caused him to lose Futaba to her uncle. So many questions not enough answers.

He would have to send an inquiry to the agency to look into these people and places, and hopefully get the information fast; it could take up to a few weeks. He couldn’t really leave the hospital when he just got here it would be too suspicious. He would have to gather information about them as he went. He knew he needed to ask about Yuuki Mishima, look into this anxiety pill, and increase in violent behavior.

He looked over at Akira’s file sighing at the thickness. He opened it to the first pages, which had the overall information he looked over with the others. About their past and such, it looked normal, all the diagnosis seemed he was right about there being a lot and confirmed what he said was true, but it didn’t seem like he had them either that or he hide it too well. The boy was calm and pleasant. However, he did seem to have strange look on his face once in a while when he had said something polite or mention specific things about their past. It looked like he had been a prefect student high grades and good behavior in both schools. He had only that incident with assault charge and the second incident at the school with that teacher. The rest was just rumors and hear say nothing with concert evidence to back those claims.

His record in the hospital was good at first and then increased medication and violence seemed to be trend over the course of the year. He had a ‘no visitor’ record, he had notice, the others had visits from parents and friends, but he did not. Then two months ago he had no report of any violence or bad behavior. That was around the time Yuuki had arrived in the hospital and couple weeks later he committed suicide, but why the change. They didn’t have a file on Yuuki of course they must be in the archives somewhere for the previous patient files hopefully. He would have to look into it when he was able.

The doctor appointments were listed, but none of the notes of sessions were inside the files. So they must be kept separated most likely in the doctor’s office. That would have to be enough for now. He sent an email to his informants in the agency, police office, and dark corners of the Tokyo to get some information on these people and places. He turned in for the night and hopefully tomorrow would be a little bit more successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for read so far. I have been this fanfic for a while now. I have a lot of chapters done, but I have to edit them before posting them. I not complete done either. I do have an outline of the plot thought. If you have any suggests or if missed anything let me know.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day among the Wards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro's first day with the wards

The early morning he dressed in his scrubs and went down the nursing station with Nurse Uehara showing him the charts of each ward, which medicine to grab from closet, and what to get out after breakfast along with the bloodwork supplies among the medical supplies in the same room. He took what he needed and headed into the ward with nurse Uehara to supervise him, which she said would only be a couple of days until she knew he was comfortable with the routine. 

He knew to be well knowledgeable before going undercover having first aid and other medical lesson under his belt just in case of emergency, but he had taken some extra time to learn the mental health field before coming to the facility to go undercover. He did not like being taken by surprise; he liked to be prepared for anything. That why when growing up he had study every subject he could get his hands on, not that he had anything else to do with his time. 

He entered Haru’s room first took her vital signs and blood work easily. She was already awake when he came in. She had said she was always been an early raiser with a smile the kind that didn’t fit the environment. He nodded and thanked her for let him take her time. She seemed to smile brighter at that. He charted the vital signs and labeled her blood work right away and put it in a bag for later. 

He moved to the next room being Makoto who was asleep for the most part he gently woke her calling her name to which she woke immediately with a snap of her eyes. She slowly go up grumbling a ‘hello’ before let him take her vital signs and blood work. He thanked her as well when he was done doing that same thing he did with Haru. She narrowed her eyes again before shaking her head and brushed his thanks off and turned back to her bed to sleep some more. 

Next was Ann, she was a snoring type he tried calling her name, but she too deep in so he gently shook her awake. She looked over rubbing her eyes with a giggle as he explained he need her vital signs and blood work and waited for her nod for him to know it was okay. She seemed to be smirking a little at him as he took the vital signs and blood quickly and efficiently. He finished up and thanked her for her cooperation making her smirk to widen unsettling him as he walked out with Ann’s sharp blue eyes still following him. 

He went to Futaba’s room next being cautious with her. She was wide awake she must have heard him down the hall in the other rooms. She watched him carefully curled up in the corner of her bed starting to shake as he came into the room. He stopped in the doorway looking back at the nurse Uehara who nodded for him to continue. He moved slowly towards her and in soft voice explains what he was going to do. She didn’t believe him at all as she back up against the wall. 

He remembered what Akira had told him the day before about let her make the first move. So, he stopped at the edge of the bed kneeled down in front of her and told her he would not do anything she did not want to do until she was ready he would not do anything. He even went as far as to show her the syringe; tubes, stethoscope, blood pressure cuff, and temperature device put them in front of her like offerings. She watched him with fear filled cautious brown eyes as she looked at each instrument determining each ones use and necessity in his job. 

She looked back to him into his crimson eyes seeing his resolve and kindness. They were long that for a long time before she made a decision. She stopped shaking but did not curl herself as she extended her right arm. He asked again if he could take her vital signs and bloodwork. She nodded and with that he moved slowly explaining each step he took not wanting to surprise her with anything and made sure to quick and gentle. When he finished he took everything off her bed and thanked her for let him take her vital and blood. She stared at him with wide brown eyes and nodded numbly as he got up and left he could still feel the stare on his back. 

He then moved to the boys’ side of the hall, he went to Yusuke’s room first. Yusuke was still drawing with the charcoal on the sketch pad on his bed. He approached curiously remembering the notes from his file. He took in all the paintings and draws around the room some looking like landscapes, abstracts, and some unidentifiable even for him with knowledge he had about art history and culture. He turned to the one he was working on now was lines and curves, but wasn’t sure what it was yet. He turned to Yusuke didn’t turn towards him. 

He explained what he was there for and asks if he could have a second of his time to get vital signs and bloodwork and promising he could return to his drawing right after. At first he wasn’t sure he heard him as Yusuke did not stop or acknowledge him. Then Yusuke moved the pad against his knee and forearm and his charcoal to that arm so he wouldn’t have to stop and extended his arm without stopping. He sighed it would have to do for now. He took the vital signs and bloodwork without a word from Yusuke. When he finished he thanked him for his cooperation and to his surprise Yusuke stopped drawing and turned to him with tilted head as if seeing him for the first time and nodded before turning back to his drawing. He left with a slight smile on his face at getting Yusuke too finally to react to something. 

He entered Ryuji’s room cautiously not sure what to expect from the most violent ward patient. The room it’s self was a mess and on the bed Ryuji sleeping soundly which made him sigh that meant he had to wake him up, meaning it could be dangerous. He tried the steps he took before with the others and upon shaking his shoulder an arm swung out at him making him jump back. Ryuji had wakened with a grunt and swinging of his arms on reflex. He explained why he was there with a quick recovery approaching Ryuji again waiting for confirmation with his heart still beat a mile a minute. 

Ryuji seemed to be waiting for something as he glared at him. They wait for about five minutes before Ryuji sighed and looked away and gave him his arm. He quickly took the vital signs and blood work from Ryuji. He finished and thanked him, which made Ryuji stare at him suspiciously again and say whatever in return. He wonder how the other nurse had approached the ward patients to get such cold and untrusting responses maybe they had even asked or thought about their rights before taking what they needed and leaving….

He skipped over two empty rooms to go the end where Akira’s room was, he could hear whispering on the other side as he turned the handle it stopped. He opened it to see Akira was sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands against his face and bent over. 

“Akira?” Goro whispered approach Akira slowly. Akira started to sit up straight and moved his hands to look over at him. His eyes were blood shot and dark circles under his eyes grimacing at him. Then the creepiest thing happened was the way Akira’s face seemed morph and twist painfully into his crooked smile that sent a shiver down his spine. “Akira, are you okay?”

“I am just fine, Nurse Hoshi.” Akira said with a tilt of his head like he didn’t know what he was referring too. 

“Well, I am here to take your vital signs and blood work. Would that be alright?” Goro asked watching Akira closely, not sure of him yet. He hadn’t seen much of his condition yet, but he wanted to be wary of it just in case. Akira smiled widen curling on the ends as Goro stopped in front of him. 

“That would be fine with me. Thank you for asking.” Akira said with a wicked grin offering his arm out to him. He took the arm and started to do vital signs he noticed how pale and thin his arm as well as faint marks of scars indenting the skin as he held the arm. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Akira seemed to watch his movements closely still with that smile making his skin crawl a little. 

He finished the vital signs and wrote down the results on the chart. He moved to draw his blood as he stuck Akira in the arm he saw the slight flinch at the needle as it entered and a flash of fear behind his cold metallic gray eyes. He finished the blood work and was putting it in the bag when Akira grabbed his arm still with that damn smile. His grip was tight on his arm almost to the point of painful as he looked down. “What are you here for, Hoshi?”

“What do you mean? I am here for your vital signs and blood work.” Goro answered confused at what he was referring too. 

“No. What are you here for?” Akira asked again his eyes becoming hard like steel emphasizing his words. 

“I am here to help you get better as your nurse.” Goro answered with narrow crimson red eyes on Akira, whose smile never broke while they spoke.

“Yes you are.” Akira said slowly let go of his arm, but he didn’t seem to be satisfied with that answer. Goro rubbed his arm as he picked up his stuff. Akira sat on the bed staring right through Goro as if he wasn’t there. 

“Thank you Akira for your cooperation in let me take your vital signs and blood work today.” Goro said with a small bow before turning to leave. Akira snapped into motion, standing up once he finished speaking, and laser pointed glared at him with a twisted scowl advancing towards him. Goro stopped immediately at the movement and stood his ground bracing for whatever was to come next. He didn’t break eye contact with Akira’s now sharp razor blade gray eyes as he reared back his arm and made a fist making to punch Goro. 

Upon the last minute, he felt the breeze of the punch, but the impact never came as it stopped inches of his face. Akira face did that odd morph again the creepy wide smile returned and his eyes seem to soften a lot. “No problem, Nurse Hoshi. Anytime you need anything let me know.” He seemed to reply as if he hadn’t just tried to punch him, which Goro knew he could have but he had stopped why and what triggered it.

Goro shocked but schooled his expression into a pleasant smile if not a little confused. He had feeling that Akira was testing him for some reason, but he wasn’t going to lose. He reached for the door when Akira spoke again, “I mean it, Nurse Hoshi, if you need anything let us know.” 

Goro nodded as he entered into the hallway again sweating a little from the encounter. He did notice he had referred to himself as an ‘us’ unless he meant his friends, but he doubted it. He wondered if Akira was hinting to something or he just wanted to return the favor. He walked down the hall to Nurse Uehara and they left to go drop off the bloodwork and enter the vital signs to the computer, then to go get the breakfast delivered to each room. 

The rest of the day was relatively normal; he delivered the breakfasts to the wards in the lounge then returned them to their rooms before taking Ryuji to his appointment with the doctor with two other guard escorts. After hour he returned, and then he took Ann to her appointment which took another hour. This took him right to lunch where he delivered them to in the lounge again. Afterwards the wards seem to separate into groups. Yusuke seemed to be finished with his episode of zoning having eaten his lunch vigorously. Ann, Haru, Ryuji, and Makoto sat with him discussing the trading card idea happily. Akira and Futaba were setting on the couch watching an anime about magical girls. Once a while, the group would ask the two their options about trading card design or detail on it. They almost seemed like normal teenagers. He then took Makoto to her appointment followed by Yusuke after her. Then dinner time came and he once again delivered the meals to each of them in the lounge. Afterwards, the wards all sat together around the TV to watch movie together before he had to return them to his rooms. He sat the table in the lounge doing the paperwork for about an hour before returning to his room to rest and makes his own notes for his investigation.

The rest of the week was the same thing every day nothing out of the ordinary. The ward patient seemed to be warming up to him as they invited him several times to help with the trading cards, tissue paper flowers with Haru, a board game with Ryuji, or to watch a show with Akira and Futaba. However, at night he started to notice as he did his patrols that he heard either whimpering or crying from Akira room several time he stopped next to it to check, but it would just stop as soon as he was next to the door not feel it was appropriate to do anything at the moment. So he returned to his room every time checking his messages and then went to bed to rest after the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am editing the chapters is a little a slow going at the moment. I have a couple of chapters to finish too. I started a few other fanfics, but they will need more time too before posting. I seem to be struggling a little with the dialogue in some scenes so I am taking sometime to look them over. Thank you for Kudos everyone!!


	4. Chapter 3: Cool or Crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated with Goro caught in the middle of it.

Ryuji and Goro sat down at table playing a game of chess in which Goro had won many times, but lighten up on his streak by purposely losing few pieces here and there because he could see Ryuji getting frustrated. This week, they started talking more to him letting him get more familiar with them. Haru had told him about her dreams of starting a café and growing her own coffee beans. Ann told him about her career as model was hold for now, but she loved the work and the people, and to one day get to travel the world. Makoto told him about her dreams of being police officer one day like her dad to up hold the law and Justice. He did not doubt any of their dreams. Futaba still was distant but wasn’t shaking or pulling away as much since their mornings together seemed to her trust him just a little bit more. Yusuke was showing his abstract art to him always asking how he felt when looking at them he definitely had talent he didn’t have doubt about it. Ryuji had told him about his time on the track team running and exercise being his passion and had the energy for in his opinion. Akira hardly talked about himself and mostly made jokes and played other people’s conversations still making him wary. It was almost too peaceful knowing their reasons being here.

“Hey!” Ryuji yelled standing up his arms braced on the table on either side of the game board. Goro had just taken his third to last piece while he still had at least half of his on the board even after making it easier for him to take his pieces he just wasn’t good at chess. Though he had been improving slowly, but every time he had anger he got bad at the game again. “Are you cheating or something?!”

“No Ryuji. I am just good at this game.” Goro said seeing that Ryuji was starting to get red in the face over his losing to him again. He was surprised how long Ryuji had lasted before he got anger; he kept losing and demanded that he play him again probably until he could win. “Maybe its best we stopped Ryuji. We can try playing something else.”

“No! You don’t think I can win this do you!?” Ryuji growled out at him his volume increasing. His hands balled up into fists slamming them onto the table knocking the pieces over. “You think I am loser that I am stupid! Don’t you?! I am not! I don’t want your pity, asshole!”

“That’s enough, Ryuji. Stop putting word in my mouth. I don't think your stupid at all.” Goro said trying to be calming and soothing as he saw Ryuji starting to get hyper over this simple game. Ryuji’s face was deep crimson red and his breathing heavy and harsh from his rant; his eyes were blazing burning holes into his skull.

“Liar!” yelled Ryuji bolting forward throwing a punch at him first his right fist, and then followed by his left fist. Goro reflexes moved into his training he had in police department in defense. He quickly dodged to the side then grab Ryuji’s left arm twisting and pulling it behind his back holding it there, before swiftly reach out with his other hand to grab Ryuji’s neck to stop his movement. He now stood behind Ryuji, who was against the table unable to move yelling out in frustration and shock. Goro was panting as his muscles hadn’t gotten enough exercise since being here, but at least his reflexes still worked.

“Wwoahh. NNinjiaa Hoshhii.” Futaba stuttered out from her chair looking over in awe, he then noticed all the other wards had stopped what they had been doing to watch them. They all seemed to be shocked that he had immobilized Ryuji in such a way without hurting him or himself. What made him nervous was the look Akira was giving him an impressed expression and something else, after thought he noticed that Akira had moved from next to Futaba where he had been before the game to right next them as if ready to intervene himself when needed. Goro swallowed nervously wondering briefly what Akira would have done, shaking his head of the thought turning back to Ryuji.

“Ryuji, I think that’s enough for today. Are you calm enough that I can let go without you hurt yourself, me, or someone else?” Goro asked calmly as he gave him a reassuring smile. Ryuji nodded having calmed down a bit, not red in the face anymore. Goro gently let him go as Ryuji stood up straight rubbing his arm and neck now starring at him making him nervous again. “Something wrong, Ryuji?”

“No. But that was awesome man. How did you do that?” Ryuji asked his face breaking into a smile. This made Goro blush a little at the praise, then he heard the rest of the room joining them.

“Yes that was most impressive such passion and gentleness in one movement. I must draw this.” Yusuke exclaimed getting his sketchbook out and they lost him. “Don’t move.”

“Right…” Goro said with a nervous laugh.

“Yes I agree that was most impressive.” Haru said with a gentle smile.

“I agree no one has ever done that before. Do you have perhaps have defense training?” Makoto asked tilting her head in interest.

“Well yes I took some defense training courses during school.” Goro said quickly knowing this was a half-truth because he had been in school but the police officers he worked with taught him while training to be a detective at the time.

“Yyyess Mmmost impressivvve Ninnjiiaa!” yelled Futaba jumping up and down with an awkward smile on her face, but her eyes lit up making him warm inside.

“Your right I never seen anyone do that here. I am thankful things didn’t get out of hand. Thank you, Mr. Hoshi.” Akira said with a smile Goro felt those gray eyes burning holes into his body at the double means of his words.

“It was nothing. I was just doing my job. Really.” Goro said blushing again looking away at the praise trying to hide his nervousness with a pleasant smile.

“No matter we are still thankful that you didn’t hurt Ryuji and he didn’t hurt you. Its win win situation. ” Akira said leaning closer before bring up a finger and tilted his head as wicked grin broke out on his face making Goro more nervous of his intentions. “You know what we should think of a nickname for you.”

“Oh yes that a great idea, Joker.” Haru agreed wholeheartedly.

“Yeah it can be his welcome gift from us.” Ann said with a wide grin.

“Yes he did live through a Ryuji Rage.” Yusuke pointed out stopping for second from drawing the scene he had just seen.

“Hey! I resent that.” Ryuji protested immediately.

“You should hot head.” Makoto said crossing her arms starring him down as Ann and Haru giggled at them.

“You really don’t have too.” Goro started to protest against the idea not sure if he liked the idea. He had never had a nickname given to him but he was glad that they were starting to trust him more. Maybe he could ask them about what happened soon without so much resistance.

“Well you have lasted longer than most of our nurses now.” Akira pointed out leaning back on his feet breaking into his crooked smile.

“Yyyeeahh!” Futaba said stopping her bouncing throwing out her arms almost hitting Akira and Ann, but did hit Yusuke in the head, which just kept drawing. She went on to suggest a nickname. “Why not Ninja?”

“No it just doesn’t seem right. Maybe, Med, you know for medical or medicine.” Makoto said thoughtfully. Goro was starting to get a bad feeling about this nickname thing, laughing nervously at their antics.

“That’s just lame, Queen. It’s got to be cool.” Ryuji shook his head as Makoto went into hit him upside the head as she huffed angrily making him grunt in pain.

“Mr. Nurse.” Ann suggested right off the bat making every shake their heads.

“No, Panther. How about Bear?” Haru suggested with a cute smile.

“Why bear, Noir?” Ann asked confused.

“Because his caring like a teddy bear.” Haru explained blushing, fidgeting with her fingers tips.

“Ugh.” Ryuji groaned as they all shook their heads at the suggestion and explanation.

“Why don’t we think about it more and get back to you.” Akira laughed looking over at Goro as the other continued to argue over the name. Goro was relieved to be freed from those horrible suggests for now, but he could take this as an opening to get some answers from Akira now.

“It’s okay. I was wonder since you were here the longest were there ever other patient beside you seven?” Goro asked cautiously in a low voice towards Akira, who at once straighten up still smiling but he could see his eyes starting flashing as if on fire. The others seemed to have gone quiet at the mention of other ward mates.

“Since you asked I will tell you yes there have been other patients.” Akira said simply narrowing his eyes at him as if to try read his intentions. “When I came here there was one other ward patient his name was Tohru Adachi. He had been here two years before me and left about a few months after I came, sent to a high security prison.”

Goro soaked in the information feverously now having another source of information to look into tonight. Akira pushed on with answering his question, “The other person was only here about less than a month and died here in the room next to mine about over month or so ago. His name was Yuuki Mishima a younger guy in for depression.”

Goro could almost celebrate at finally getting some information about the boy he was investigating. He hides his intention as he gave Akira a sad smile. “That’s terrible. How did he die?”

“Overdose.” Akira said sadly before looking away zoning out going into deep thought.

“Overdose….Did he intentionally do it?” Goro asked trying to push for more information, but Akira had gone silent.

“…” Akira turned back to him a smile curling its way back on to his face, but his eyes were blank like no one was home.

“Akira, please tell me.” Goro tried again feeling his frustration raising as Akira seem to ignore him. The others behind him seemed to sense the change in atmosphere shifting uncomfortably.

Akira turned full to him now and smirking, tilting his head, gray eyes sparkling mischievously, “How about this Hoshi if you tell me something of equal value I will tell you what happened?” Goro was about to answer when he held up a hand. “Not now. Later.”

Akira turned around walking away ending the discussion, leaving Goro to befuddle, before Goro started to fume cursing him under his breathe. The others turned back to their original places before the near fight had almost broke out. Ryuji walked over to him. “Don’t worry about it man. He gets like that.”

“Was he always like this?” Goro grounded out after a moment of taking a deep breath to calm himself. He had been so close to getting somewhere too.

“Well yeah actually he was always leader of our group when we got together. He always kept secrets from us, but we trust him, man. He always had our back when we needed him. So if he wants to tell you he will but only when it’s the right time I guess.” Ryuji said before sitting down to clean up the game board they had messed up. Goro sighed to himself rubbing his face in frustration; he would just have bid his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your Kudos and comments so far.


	5. Chapter 4: Peeking behind the Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is in trouble, but when isn't he in trouble.   
> Goro and Ryuji have a heart to heart.

 

One morning Goro was getting ready to go get Ryuji from his doctor appointment when he heard yelling down the hallway to see two guards roughly handling Ryuji almost dragging him down the hallway to the ward. “Hey! What’s going on here?”

“This patient punched the doctor again. We were taking him to the isolation room until tomorrow evening.” One of the guards said as they passed him into the Ward.

“God Damn it!! Let go assholes! I can walk myself to fucking isolation room I don’t need no bastards man handling me!” Ryuji screamed as they went down the hallway of ward dorms to end of the hallway. Everyone had gotten up to see him being taken to the isolation room. “This is bullshit he deserved it that bastard!”

Goro followed after them, they threw him into the room and locked the door. Ryuji immediately started kicking the metal door swearing at the guards still. Goro sighed he knew Ryuji’s temper could getting out of hand if confronted but he needed to know what the doctor did to set him off. He walked passed the guards that exited the ward up the isolation room.

“Ryuji, calm down. What happened?” Goro said taking on a soothing voice, leaning against the wall next to door listening to Ryuji, who stopped kicking the door. He could hear him take a couple of deep breaths.

“That fucking doctor was talking shit again.” Ryuji said through the door Goro could hear him shuffling around the padded room.

“Ryuji, I need a little more reference than that.” Goro said with a frown not sure about the doctor in the first place. He was sure that something was happening behind that door when he drops them off, they always seemed worse after the visit to the doctor. He had yet to officially meet this doctor either which made him nervous.

“We were talking about my family situation again. He brought up my mom being all alone now and how she must be disappointed in a son like me. He wondered if maybe man in my life would have kept me from being a punk. Then he made that face and I just wanted to punch him. He continued talking shit about my mom how it must be hard to raise a delinquent, work, taking care of herself, and that maybe she better without me now.” Ryuji went quiet seemed to be getting anger think about it. The word seemed like indirect jab at him, why a doctor would intentionally do that especially know he has a lot of anger issues to begin with.

“Ryuji, I don’t think that’s what your mom would think. Do you?” Goro asked remember his mother was very loving and caring no matter how much trouble he caused, up until she died. He could really feel for Ryuji and his mother living alone can be hard struggling to make ends meet especially when the dead beat father walks out leaving them with more trouble. _Better off without those dead beat fathers anyway_. Considering his father left are after he was born and still didn’t know who the bastard was. “I don’t think you guys need a man or dead beat father weighing you or your mother down like that. As long as you guys love each other it makes it worth it right?”

He could hear Ryuji sniffling through the door a hoarse voice came through the door. “Yeah you’re right, man. Thanks.”

“No problem, Ryuji. Don’t take everything that doctor says to heart. Okay?” Goro said pushing away from the wall to stand up straight. He could feel the eyes of the others watching from their rooms and listening to them.

“Okay man. You know I am really glad we finally got a decent nurse around here. I hope you’ll stay.” Ryuji whispered through the door before he heard him walk away to sit on the floor of the isolation room. Goro could feel his face get warm from the blush at the words, he had never been wanted or needed in his life; he had always been a lone since his mother passed and never had time for friends or anything.

“You get some rest for now. Ryuji, I can let you out tomorrow evening.” Goro said before leaving to get Ann to go to her doctor appointment. He escorted her there but made her promise if anything happens to let him know. He watched her enter the doctor’s office only catching a small glance of man at desk before the door closed. He would have to find a way to get into the office and meet the doctor maybe ask Nurse Uehara later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the last chapter had a lot of Ryuji I know. He is a very easy going character to right definitely can get to   
> Goro easily. Don't worry everyone will get their time and things will get darker overtime. I know little short then most but I am separating the chapters by scenes. Editing is almost done for the finished chapters then I can finish the climax and ending. I probably be post another fanfic soon too.


	6. Chapter 5: Blood is just the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wards argue, Futaba is depressed, and Goro on watch.

The morning started the same, but Goro noticed today that Futaba seemed more down than usual. She had just gotten back from the doctors and he had escorted to her room. The whole way she was quiet and shaking so much he scared she might lose her balance and fall. He gentle took her hand, she flinched at the touch but she did push him away letting him take her hand. They walked back to her room and left her there until lunch, when he let everyone into the lounge, they all went to eat together chatting. He and the others noticed Futaba didn’t eat any of her food and was distancing her from them, and when they tried to comfort her. She pulled away from them right away, ignoring them and walked over to her chair sitting in it curled up into her fetal position.

He watched as Akira got up gesturing to others to stay, walked over to her and sat down next to her whisper something to her. She seemed to nod before hiding her head in between her legs again. Akira looked over at him and others shaking his head making it clear to just leave her alone for now. They stayed like that until he had to take Akira to his appointment making them both nervous leave the girl curled up in the chair starring blankly at the TV show.

Goro escorted him to doctors before heading back to keep an eye on Futaba, who hadn’t move since they left. He sighed as he observed the other still doing their normal routines. Ryuji even looked better since leaving the isolation room. He was glad they had that talk for both Ryuji’s sake and his own; it made him remember why he became a detective again.

He went back to the doctor’s office to get Akira, who looked exhausted and frustrated exiting the office. He got a better look at the doctor this time he looked like he was in his forties peppery black hair and skinny with a lab coat and black suite underneath with a stethoscope around his neck. His eyes were brown that were sharp and narrow, and wore a smile not one like Akira’s crooked smile or Haru’s cute smile, this one was cruel taunting smile that matched his eyes. Goro inhaled sharply before turning to walk Akira back who was moving quickly back to the lounge giving him a bad feeling his stomach making him anxious.

They seemed to have walked into chaos Ryuji and Makoto were yelling at each other, Yusuke and Ann were struggling to get them to calm down on either side of them, Haru was seated next to Futaba, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Akira and Goro took in the shocking scene stopping them both in their tracks, before Akira stormed towards them Goro following after him trying to keep a neutral expression until they found out what had happened in the ten minutes he was gone.

“Stop it both of you right now!” Akira shouted in commanding voice that vibrated throughout the room over their arguing, Goro coming up beside him. Ryuji looked down away from him in shame as did Makoto whose faced started flush in embarrassment at her own behavior. Ann and Yusuke took a step back from him as if in caution maybe a little bit of fear. “What happened?” He asked his tone had not changed looking over at Futaba, who continued to sob.

“We just wanted to help Futaba.” Ryuji muttered as others nodded long with him.

“Well it doesn’t look like you were. Considering she is sobbing while you two idiots were arguing.” Akira growled out at them the anger was rolling off him in waves.

“Joker, we only came over to ask Oracle what was wrong and if there was something we could do.” Makoto tried to reason with Akira going as far as to use their nicknames to calm him down. “No need to be anger.” She added without thinking.

“I am not anger, _Queen._ I am just disappointed.” Akira spit out words like a knife cutting Makoto to the core, turning away from them to walk towards Futaba. Haru got up to let him sit next to her.

“Joker, Futaba started sobbing after we asked her and said there was nothing we could do anymore it was too late.” Haru whispered to Akira, who nodded in understanding at the information. Haru walked pass Goro giving him a small sad smile before join her friends, next to the hurt Makoto and wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that for a while with Akira’s arm around her whispering to Futaba all the way through dinner until he had to put them into their rooms.

“Nurse Hoshi.” Akira stopped next to Goro before entering his room.

“Yes, Akira.” Goro looking at Akira with pensive look on his face after the display in the lounge he wasn’t totally how to take Akira anymore.

“Please, can you watch over Futaba tonight? I can’t do it once we are locked in our room. Please, I know it’s not your job to stay up and watch us….I just don’t want to lose anyone else.” Akira pleads with him before he entered his room, giving him a foreboding feel to them.

“Don’t worry Akira. I won’t leave the ward tonight. I will check the dorms periodically.” Goro said seriously having planned to stay tonight after the scene in the lounge, but what surprised him was the slip of losing anyone else, probably referring to Mishima. The look on Akira expression was so mixed with exhaustion, frustration, and sadness that it looked more genuine than anytime he had ever seen him so far. Akira nodded turning to enter his room to sit on his bed starring off at the wall blankly as all the emotions seemed to drain away from his face.

Goro did round every half hour or whenever it got too quiet. Futaba kept crying for most of the night at one point him though she fell asleep. When he went to check on her thought he saw her moving under the blanket and something shining in her hand. He narrowed eyes suspiciously entering her room to check on her and to find out what was in her hands shining.

“Futaba, are you okay?” Goro asked walking into the room slowly like the first day he took her vital signs. She tucked her arms and head under body as he got closer he could make out a small switch blade in her hands. His eyes went wide and his body felt his veins had frozen over. He moved slowly but deliberately not wanting to scare her as he kneeled next to Futaba and reached out gentle with his hand towards the knife and her laying it on the bed between them, but making sure not touches her. “Futaba, please give me the knife.”

The lights from the hallway filtered in dimly but just enough so he could see the fresh red scars and unexperienced marks on her arms, jagged inflamed with blood seeping past the cuts slowly. Little ruby drops on her blankets and white sleeping scrubs from the cuts in her arms. The knife it’s self-had a lot of blood smeared on the blade. Her brown eyes turned towards him exhausted, red and puffy from all the crying. “Please, Futaba, there are plenty of other ways to deal with this than this way.”

“Thheerree isn’t any other wwayy of seeing heerr again exccepttt this wway to aaapologizzze…” Futaba stuttered out in tired low voice that was done with living this way of being exhausted with existing. Her skin was getting paper thin and pales a clear sign of her anemic state, Goro had to work faster if he wanted to save her soon. He knew right away she was talking about her mother, which he could understand the grief of missing a mother that he could never see again, to never get to say what he should have said to her.

“Please, Futaba, I understand I really do. My mother passed away when I was young too…. She had committed suicide. I was very depressed for a long time after it happened… but I kept going until I found a purpose that would make me and my mother happy if she were still here. Your mother wouldn’t want you to do this. It would probably make her sad see you this way…. Please, Futaba give me the knife.” Goro beseeching her watching Futaba bit her lip looking down at the knife clinched tightly in her tiny hands. She nodded after a moment and handed the knife to his open hand. His hand closed around knifes handle and pulled it away slowly closing the blade into the knife and putting it in his pocket to dispose of later.

“Futaba, please tell me, did something happen with the doctor? You have been this way since this morning after your appointment.” Goro asked eagerly to get some answers why his patients kept coming back from this doctor’s care wrecks and whether this doctor has done anything else to her.

“The doctor told me that he found out that my mother was murdered not a suicide. He said I murdered her.” Futaba said mumbling into her pillow lying flat on her belly shaking a bit from anxiety and fear of it being true.

“How could you murder her?” Goro asked stunned at the idea that this tiny girl would hurt anyone, even more so her own mother ridiculous. _What is wrong with this doctor?_ screaming it in his head.

“He said I drove her to jump in front of that car.” Futaba replied with a small hiccup noise that was probably meant to be more sobs but she didn’t have any more tears left.

“No, I don’t think you drove her to jump in front that car. I have a feeling that it wasn’t a choice she would make to leave you at all.” Goro said with conviction reaching across to hold her hand gently some of her blood getting on his hands in the process, but ignored it for now, making sure she was okay was more important.

“…..really?” Futaba mumbled watching him exhausted from everything seeping more and more into her body.

“Yes… Futaba, where did you get this knife?” Goro asked frowning afraid of the answer he might get, her doe brown starred into his crimson eyes getting a little dilated and glazed from her anemia. He had to get her first aid and a unit of blood soon, trying to map out where everything was in his head.

“The Doctor.” Futaba finally releasing the dreaded word, biting her lip as Goro felt his insides were on fire. This doctor definitely did not have the patients best interests at heart if he was giving them weapons, antagonizing them into being violent or getting worse condition, and he had feeling it wasn’t just Futaba and Ryuji, but others as well may be effected. He had already seen Akira become exhausted and frustrated after the doctor appointments, increasing his irritably before seeing his friends enough to get anger at them for fighting and making Futaba cry, creating rift between them.

“Futaba, I have to give you first aid and a unit of blood. I am going to pick you up so I can take you to the lounge. It will be quicker and easier that way. Is that okay?” Goro asked eyeing her condition warily as she nodded tiredly. He scooped her up gentle off the bed into his arms. She very light making it easy to carry her, but it wasn't health for her last time she ate must have been breakfast that morning. He sighed taking her out into the hallway he could feel eyes on him he glanced back to see Akira watching, who nodded before returning to his bed again. He walked down the hallway with Futaba drifting in and out of consciousness. He set her down on a chair and got out the first aid kit cleaning the wounds on her arms and wrapping them up gentle, every now and then she would winces in pain.

“Okay, Futaba. Stay here I will be right back.” Goro said walk back to the nurses station grab his vital signs equipment and a unit of AB negative blood from the fridge rack. He signed it out with reason being anemic before walking back to Futaba to set up the unit up to run while he took her vital signs. They were all low, but the unit should help. He took a single tube of blood after everything was finish to double check before see it was back to relative normal enough to be safe. “Futaba, you should be okay for now I will check everything again in the morning. You just need some rest and to eat something okay.”

“I am a little hungry.” Futaba said blushing a little looking away looking a little steadier. Goro smiled and pulled an energy bar he had picked up while at the nurses station. He handed it to her, who smiled weakly eating the energy bar like a little squirrel.

“That should hold you over until morning. Let’s get you back to bed.” Goro said scooping her up again to take her back to bed. Futaba blushed as she looked away from him. He smiled he was just glad he was able to stop her, now if only he could stop that doctor. “Futaba, please tell me if the doctor does anything else. I worried he may end up doing something bad.”

“Hoshi, I…”Futaba started her voice going low almost to whisper tainted with a bit of fear, before looking down the hallway. “I can try….But we already know his bad. We just don’t have any power in this place to fight back. If we do we get beaten back twice as hard.”

Goro frowned at her statement as he gently back into the bed. “I will try to see if I can do something. Okay? Just for now be careful.”

“I will. Thank you. You be careful too there aren’t a lot of nice people here.” Futaba said snuggling into the bed; he made a note to change the sheets and blankets in the morning seeing the small spots of blood. “Also thank you for sharing your story about your mom. It means a lot to me.”

Goro nodded waiting for her to fall asleep before leaving and locking the door again. He sighed as he ran a hand over his face feeling the exhaustion setting in. _This place may be the death of me at this rate or I might go crazy too._ He walked down the hallway to go rest in the lounge until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters to write so far due to my love for Futaba. I try not to give too much away when I do the summaries but its hard. I have a few chapters done I will try to post them a little at time while I am trying to finish the rest. Do enjoy. Thank you again for the comments and Kudos. I am watching it I just have a lot of writing and editing to do so I probably won't reply right away.


	7. Chapter 6: Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro finally gets some information from his informants.

The next few days were uneventful, Goro had gone to see Nurse Uehara about the doctor trying to learn a little more about him. She had told him that the doctor was very private and usually meets with the Director Aso regularly. His name was Shoichi Oyamada a well-known doctor in medical field for writing many papers on mental illness and the effects on society; Goro made note to add the doctor to the list of things to look into later.

That night Goro went back to his room to go through his emails and accessing the agencies encrypted website to get his information from his informants. He opened them open up by subject the first one was on Shujin Academy listed the students and staff and all their records. He searches it to see Kamoshida had been recommended by a guy named Shido to the Principle to be their coach as he was Olympic medal winner and would bring prestige to the Academy. The Principle and Kamoshida had no previous outstanding arrests or charges just the court record of them charging the Wards for their attacks. He pulled up the hospital record from the principles visit to the emergency room and confirmed he did have heart attack, but nowhere did it say it was caused by Makoto or any other injuries listed from his visit nothing to suggest she had attacked him. They most likely looked at Makoto’s confrontation with him to be stress enough to cause the heart attack, but most people knows heart attack are caused more by the continued cardiac disease stress overtime not a kid yelling.

The hospitals records on Kamoshida had minor injuries, but it looks like Ryuji, Ann, and Akira had more serious injuries at the time. Ryuji it looked like he had his leg broken and had spent some time in the hospital in rehab before being transferred here. Ann had slap bruises, restraint bruises, and other similar injuries, but Kamoshida had none that time. Akira seemed have been in bad shape by the time he left for the facility but it wasn’t clear where the injuries came from, and only injury Kamoshida got bruise along the jawline from a punch most likely.

From his back alley informant, Iwa Munehisa, had sent that both Kamoshida and the Principle were being blackmailed by a person they called the Phantom Thief. Now that was not what he was expecting, _a phantom thief blackmailing people_. He could only assume that the phantom thief was stealing stuff to blackmail the people with or something to that extent.

Next one was about Madarame and his court records of charging Yusuke for attacking and threatening him. There was also a list of his current and past students, which a great number among them were listed as deceased with very few past students were still living. There were records of some of the students visiting the hospital for bruises and collapsing from exhaustion and starvation due to over working and not stopping for a break; Yusuke listed as one of those people as well. The ones listed as deceased had causes of death range from accidents to suicides. Iwa told him he heard rumors of Madarame was duplicating paints and selling them as originals which Iwa confirmed when inquiring about said paints for himself. He also brought up that Madarame was being blackmailed by the phantom thief too.

The next email was about Kaneshiro, who Makoto mentioned in her testimony in court. There was very little in court record or in hospital records that was about the man. However, Iwa seemed to have a lot on this one. He was a part of the Yakuza with a gang that was running scam on high school students to put them into debt and traffic their drugs for free. _So this must have been what she had been looking into to help the students._ He also mentioned that one student from Shujin getting blackmailed for larger amount of money than the normal amount of money the guy blackmailed with. Right after that happened, Kaneshiro had been counter blackmailed by the phantom thief. _What a strange and ironic situation._

The next one about Kunikazu Okumura and Sugimura, who were trying to force the arranged marriage on to Haru by putting her in this facility to make her accept. Kunikazu Okumura record had a lot of public known scandals, poor safety conditions and forced labor of his employees with mandatory overtime being normal and complete disregard for anyone below him. Sugimura had record of several sexual assault charges that had been bailed a few times by his parents most like and covered by their lawyers. _I guess the poor rich boy can’t handle hard time behind bars._ Iwa showed him records of transactions with several hit-men and financial records that are usually inaccessible to him normally. That name popped up again Shido Masayoshi, who was a big contributor to Okumura and his company. Once again the blackmail from the phantom thief came up against both Okumura and Sugimura.

Next email was about Isshiki Wakaba, Sojiro Sakura, and LeBlanc. The police records of the Wakaba’s death and a list of the evidence pointing towards _vehicular manslaughter_ but was ruled an accident due to suicide. This was due to testimony given in the court of a witness over hearing Wakaba and Sojiro talking about how she thought she may die soon. LeBlanc was a coffee café and listed to be run by Sojiro Sakura, who was an ex government agent, along with an address. Attached were a couple of research papers by Wakaba about mental illness and ways to reduce symptoms and improve lives of mental patients. The uncle’s record was listed as well of a number of things mostly drunken and disorderly.

Goro sighed leaning back in his chair as he tried to organize his thoughts of what else he needed to follow up on to get the full picture. There were a number of things still missing. Dr. Shoichi Oyamada and maybe the Director Aso seemed suspicious. Akira had mentioned an Adachi Tohru being a patient at one time. This phantom Thief seemed to be involved with this somehow, but he needed to know his pattern and targets first. Also Okumaru’s information includes a Shido Masayoshi, who seemed familiar but he wasn’t sure where he had heard it before. So sent out a new inquiry to his informants as well as sent their payments wired to them in advanced to try getting them to move quicker this time.

He sighed looked out the window at the stars hiding behind clouds as the moon waned in the distance. He remembers the yard maybe he would try to ask the Director Aso about opening up next time him saw him. Maybe that would get them to trust a bit more. He didn’t want to think he was doing it for any other reason. He couldn’t get attached to the people on this case. Once he had the information he needed he would have to leave.

The memory of the weeks of the wards how they were treated left a bitter taste in his mouth the more he thought about it the more frustrated he was. There is a picture slowly coming into view he just need a bit more information. He got up and went to bed with a heavy heart at feeling something worse was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be editing a hand full of chapters today and posting them when they are done. Thank you all for all the support.


	8. Chapter 7: What Lurks in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro hears noises in the dorm and goes to investigate and finally meets the invasive doctor.

Following night after their normal routine of the day, Goro stayed late to do his paperwork longer than he normal does. Futaba had been looking a bit better a lot more color in her face and she seemed to be more comfortable with him that she didn’t stutter or shake as much anymore but she still had moments of depression where she would just avoid them, just curling up onto the chair, and sleep most of the day. Ryuji was still getting into bouts of anger but nothing physical mostly yelling at either at Makoto or Ann or him. Goro tried to observe their behavior a little more closely after both incidents. Haru seemed okay for the most part even though she sometimes looked lost or daze out for a long period of time.

Ann hardly seemed to change from her grinning happy-go-lucky demeanor, but sometimes she would come back from her appoints a little distant or jumpy which made him more worried what was happening behind those closed doors with that Doctor. Makoto would sometimes come back the same as Ann, but most of the time she would be frustrated or anger. He had notice when they did something like make origami or tissue flowers with Haru she would take over hour just to make one trying to make it look perfect. If it didn’t look right she would look a little sick. Yusuke seemed about the same behavior since he arrived but he made an extra effort to make sure he had eaten and at least tried to sleep.

Akira… he still seemed strained since the incident with Futaba. He would come back from his appointment exhausted and frustrated snapping at everyone even with his crooked smile on his face. Most of the rest of the time he seemed interact normally with everyone, but he still seemed distant then too like he wasn't really there. He finished his paperwork writing down all the observations and such sitting back in the chair in the lounge area of the ward.

Goro suddenly heard sounds from the ward dorm area; he got up cautiously and walked over to the hallway to the dorms. Something moved out of the corner of his eye to see Morgana, who he had seen at least once a week, he was sitting by the door to the hallway his blue eyes glowing in the dark starring him down. He heard the sound again and turned to it able to make out the sounds more clearly, he heard it before on his first week here, it sounded like talking but now it sounded more like crying now. He turned back to Morgana to see he was gone, not sure how the cat kept getting in the ward, he shook his head moved towards the door. He moved down the hallway checking each room just in case; trying not to make any sounds so he doesn’t startle whoever was making the noises.

The sounds were coming from the last room at the end of the hallway, Akira’s room. He approached slowly and peeked through the small window on the door to see Akira was curled up in the bed facing away from him. He could see his shoulders were shaking and noises were now muffled. Goro felt like he had to check on him after Futaba, he didn’t want to take any chances. He unlocked the door and stepped into the room cautiously he could see Akira had stiffen up and stopped shaking tension ran along his back muscles.

“Akira, are you okay?” Goro asked stopped just in front of the door. Akira slowly sat up, his face shadowed but the fresh tear streaks on his cheeks shining through dim light, his gray eyes were puffy and red, and his smile looked broken like he was having difficulty keeping it in place the proof was the rigidness along the edges of the smile.

“I am fine, Hoshi.” Akira answered ringing his hand together rubbing over his scars on his arms. The scars… he wonder when he had gotten them, from the report he had a lot of injuries unaccounted for. Goro knew right away that Akira was lying to him in his line of work lying came naturally with him going undercover all the time, putting up a front for clients and strangers all the time there was a lot of lying in order to find the truth. Not to mention everyone lying to him when they were guilty of something or hiding something.

“Akira, please, I can tell that you’re lying to me. What is wrong? I know things aren’t right here.” Goro pleaded with Akira trying to get him to open up to him. Goro had a feeling that Akira had a lot of the answers that he needed. Akira turned to Goro fully sitting farther back on the bed and patted on the bed for him to sit next to him. Goro walked over and sat down next to Akira now able to make out the wariness on his face and the shaking had returned to his body.

“It was just a nightmare…. I have them often.” Akira started starring up at the camera not at Goro.

“Do you want to talk about the nightmare? I heard talking about them can help.” Goro asked with a concerned expression, he had nightmares before but he never had anyone to talk to them about not that he would ever want too.

“No that’s alright. It’s nothing to be concerned about. They are only about things that I can’t really talk about at this moment.” Akira said with a distant look in his eyes. “It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just nightmares thought. It’s the voices can get very loud and noisy at night too.”

“Akira, you mentioned the voices before. What are they? What do they say? Are they related to your multiple personality disorder?” Goro asked he wasn’t very versed in mental illness, but he knew it varied from person to person how it manifested and he did want to understand him a bit more. Akira tilted his head as he let the smile slide from his face into pensive expression.

“The voices sound a lot like people I have heard before like kids from school, my own parents, strangers that have judged me in the past. They really are more annoying and degrading if you heard them….” Akira said sighing shakily closing his eyes as if listening to something. “My personalities are different. I am sure you have read my file, right?”

“Yes, but it was very vague about any details about them just the names Joker and Arsene.” Goro supplied placing a hand on his chin in thought feeling his curiosity growing.

“Joker… is my personality that came more out of protection of myself before everyone came back when it was just me and Adachi. The signs that Joker is talking is the smile, no reactions to anything…except maybe a smirk, and he can be very cocky, crude, stubborn, and makes a lot of jokes obviously… but he can get out of hand at times not knowing when to stop when teasing someone.”

“So technically I have already met him right?” Goro asked curiously, Akira nodded in response confirming it. “What about Arsene?”

“Arsene is my personality that came out of the anger and the abuse…You usually see him when I am in a blackout rage…I don’t usually remember anything during that time. His usually in full control… Both of the personalities are out of protection I think….”Akira trialed off a flame lit up in his gray eyes at that moment. The mention of abuse set off alarms in his own head about the treatment here or was he referring to something else besides here.

“Akira, what abuse?” Goro asked hoping he would answer me.

“…..hmmm…” Akira starred at the camera again. “I can’t say a lot…But like you said the treatment here is not the greatest…. But then again I have never been treated right before either so I really wouldn't know what correct treatment was….”

“What do you mean?” Goro asked not liking where this was going it was reminding him a lot about his time in foster care. His time in foster care after his mother died was not a happy time and the system was broken to say the least children treated like bargaining chips to get free money in the adult's pockets. He was glad when he turned to turn eighteen and able to escape that life, but it didn’t take away the scars of that time in the system.

“Well...while growing up I was a bad kid and got in trouble a lot so I got a lot beatings….I tried to be good for a time, but I just ended up being ignored instead. Then of course you know what happened after that I was arrested for assault.” Akira said in a low voice not making eye contact as his voice clipped a bit at the end.

“Yes I do. What happened that night the files aren’t clear about it?” Goro asked remembering the vague report he read over not too long ago. The details in it always seemed to be hiding something or covering something up especially the ‘victim’ being unnamed in the report.

“I heard a scream woman and saw a man forcing her into a car I tried to stop him by pushing him away from her and he fell so he sued me. I think he must have been a guy with a lot of money or power because I got charged and treated like a criminal after that and even the woman I tried to help testified against me. I don’t blame her for it, especially if that guy got a hold of her again.” Akira explained with a frown staring into Goro’s eyes. “So, they put me on probation and sent to Tokyo for a year at a new school, Shujin Academy. I was treated like dirt at that school, not that it would have been any better at home. But someone had let my record known to everyone there making it worse than just being new kid.”

Goro closed his eyes as he remembered his own childhood was similar when he lived with so many foster homes, he had changed schools so often. “Akira, I think I understand how you feel. I lost my mom when I was young and my father left us after I was born. So I was sent to foster homes and new schools all the time. I never felt at home or like I belonged. The treatments in those homes weren’t always ideal and other kids can be very cruel to those that are different from them.”

Akira looked over sadly at him before nodded in agreement. “The only good thing was my friends. We were all outcasts that found each other in similar circumstances. I would do anything for them.”

“I can see that.” Goro said with a smile remembering all the wards, then tinge of jealously in his heart at the small wish he had that growing up, but shook it away knowing these kids were not in a good position. Nothing to be jealous of. 

“Hoshi, you wanted to know what happened to Yuuki, right?” Akira asked after a long pause between their silent thinking.

“Yes.” Goro replied turning his whole attention to Akira.

“Well you kept your part by telling something of value about yourself.” Akira said slowly debated how to word his explanation.

“I did?” Goro stopped remember now what Akira had asked from him when he originally asked and then what he had just said to Akira in confidences.

“Yes your mother’s death and childhood. Is not an easy for you talk to about right? I can understand that. Adults can be very corrupt and selfish; humans in general can be cruel to anything that is different from what’s normal to them casting those that are different out and making it difficult to continue living.” Akira said with slight scowl on his face at the mention of the adults that had failed them.

“Your right about it being hard but as long as you have goal or something to live for it can be a little easier to ignore those people and blend in.” Goro said pushing his point about living with a goal.

“Goal…so what’s your goal Goro? I’ve heard you mention it before.” Akira asked curiously tilting his head watching Goro stiffen a little. He had never really told anyone what his goal was specifically.

“My goal is to find my birth father. He left me and mother right after I was born. She never spoke of him and he never reached out to us. I just want to know why he left us…” Goro said looking away rambling a little nervous he did usually talk this much about himself with anyone since being here things have been slowly changing he wasn’t sure he liked it. He had in the past imagined meeting his father so many times very few times did it end well. A lot of the time he thinks he would break down or go into raging rant at his mysterious bastard of a father, few good ones was think his father had a good reason, but he highly doubts this given his experience with dead beat dads and cruel selfish adults in his line of work.

“Hoshi... What would you do after you did?” Akira asked urging him to look at him. Those gray metallic eyes seemed to be searching deep into his soul piercing it with his gaze making himself conscious blushing a little before an answering the question.

“I don’t know what I would do after that I guess it depends on him and how I felt afterwards. Don’t get me wrong I don’t want to be a family again with him after what he did to my mom and me, but I would like some closure… after I guess I could look forward to the future for once.” Goro said thoughtfully had never thought about what he could do afterwards he would assume he’d just continue to be a detective solving crimes and catching bad guys.

“Well I hope you find him.” Akira said wishfully Goro noticed how the eyes seemed shining brightly at him making his previous blush deepen a little.

“Yeah. Anyway about Yuuki?” Goro coughed trying to the subject he wasn’t good with all this heart to heart stuff it kind of uncomfortable not in a bad way, but he didn’t want to doddle on it when he had a case to solve still.  

“I can only tell you about the night he died.” Goro nodded in acceptance, something was better than nothing at this point. “He used to be in the room next mine. It had been a difficult week for us. Yuuki had only been here about a month. He had not been feeling well before we went to bed that night he had been the last session to see the doctor and never told me what he had done that day. I had though he had been asleep like the rest of us… But then I heard him crying and choking… I had run to the door screaming for help…. help never came. I had watched my friend die next to me with no way to help him and his last words will always haunt me.” Akira said straining to keep going as his eyelids squeezed close tears slipping past them over his dark circles and down the hollow cheeks.

Goro noticed the movement of Akira dragging his nails down his arms the red anger marks being left behind their wake, but not enough to draw blood as if he had done this a hundred times knowing just enough pressure to use. Goro’s heart stopped and without thinking his hands grabbed Akira’s arms and held them close to his chest to stop self-destructive actions he knew were unfolding in front of him. Akira flinched at the touch and his gray eyes snapped open sharply in surprise and fear, before relaxing and starring at Goro his gaze softening. “I am sorry. I don’t have the best coping mechanisms.”

“I- …Don’t be sorry, Akira, like I said I understand… I use to be self-destructive too at one time.” Goro struggled at first to get the words out, being destructive was not something he can easily admit to nor was he proud of. He still gets that way sometimes, but work usually distracts him from those feelings.

“How about now?” Akira asked leaning forward to study him as if not sure how to take his words yet.

“Not as much. I have a job and goal helps to keep my mind off the bad memories.” Goro said with a half-smile still holding Akira’s hands gave them a gentle squeeze. When growing up in the foster care he had wished for this kind of comfort and support he was giving now. It always made him think of his mother and her comforting arms when she use to hug him, which left him bitter and sad after thinking of this. Akira looked down at theirs hands started to smirk making Goro blushed at his reaction before letting their hands go, not want to give him the wrong idea.

“ _So, Hoshi, why are you here_?” Akira asked with his unnatural crooked smile setting of alarms in Goro’s head this must be Joker. It was the first time he could really tell with him being so close and Akira finally being able to explain his personas to him. Akira’s gray eyes were bright silver with mischievously intent behind them as Joker inched closer to him.

“Besides, keeping the wards in line, _Joker_?” Goro punctuated his name making Joker stop and look up from his slow advance.

“Oh you can tell now~ I am glad I was worried you would hurt my feelings.” Joker said in sing song voice leaning forward with a tight curl to his smile. Goro tried to move back at the movement. “And yes besides the obvious.”

“Joker, just here to do my job.” Goro said suspiciously watching Joker resumed his advancement into his personal space making him increasingly uncomfortable.

“Oh, what job is that requires you ask about poor little dead Yuuki?” Joker purred putting his finger to the side of his chin tilting his head questioningly.

“My job is to help my patients get better by understand what’s going and what they have gone through I can give best care possible.” Goro answered firmly not liking that Joker was digging for something. _Did he know he was a detective… no he would have called him out on it, right? Why play this game if there is nothing to gain from it_. Joker having taken advantage of his time lost in thoughts to move in closer he was now leaning over him into his personal space his arms at either side of Goro.

“So, Hoshi, can I ask you a question?” Joker asked with a wide smirk splitting his face as Goro tried to back up farther from him but he hit the railing of the bed letting him know it was the end of the line.

“Sure, _Joker_.” Goro said sighing turning back to Joker not liking where any of this was going. Goro was starting to feel embarrassed and annoyed by Jokers antics.

“ _Who are you really?”_ Joker asked starring into Goro’s crimson red eyes that widened with surprise at the question. He did not know why the turn of events went this way but he had just enough of this game Joker was playing. He did not like the way questions turned into an interrogation pushing for answers that he could not answer honestly. He was undercover and wasn’t about to blow it because of Joker or Akira. A blown cover would mean he would have to leave before the people he was investigating found out putting himself and others in danger, and leaving this case unsolved, which he had never done yet and wasn’t about to start now. But what unsettled him the most was the fact that Joker was asking meant Joker could tell he was lying or he knew something about him.

“That’s enough, Joker. I don’t know what you’re talking about but I don’t like it.” Goro snapped out with a scowl pushing back at Akira’s shoulders to get him out of his personal space. Joker’s gray eye’s silver seemed to melt from them losing its brightness sitting back on to his side of the bed again looking away from him towards the wall signaling to him that Akira was back in control. The dullness in his eyes and stillness started to unsettle him even more than Joker’s questioning. “Akira?”

“…” Akira didn’t turn or say anything, completely ignoring him.

“Akira, I think I should get back to my own room now. You should get some rest now.” Goro said with a sigh feeling all the tension from this discuss set in, he tried to break the silence that had settled into the room, but there was no reaction from Akira. He stood up started to walk towards the door when Akira didn’t answer him or acknowledge him. Goro had been so close Akira was finally opening up to him, but he still has so many questions and feels like Akira’s hiding something big from him.

Goro was reaching for the door to leave when he heard the whisper behind him not sure he was meant to hear it or not. “Hoshi, don’t be afraid to come by again at this time.” The voice it’s self was worn and tired like he was an ancient being that had been through hell and back, he hardly believed it came from Akira.

Goro turned to look back at Akira what greeted him was a look of a broken man that had just enough. It reminded him of himself when he looked in the mirror at night when he thought of the nights alone after a day of struggling to get through life, just be thrown in the dirt again. He almost ran back over the man, but his eyes stopped him from the movement. They were still dull, but this time they had a fire in them that told him he had a goal like he did. He would have to ask next time for now they both needed sleep. “Until next time, Akira.”

 

 

 

The next day he had went to pick up Akira from his appointment when the doctor came out with Akira. He watched their interaction closely. The doctor had a firm hand on his shoulder which was slumped in submission and averted his eyes that were full of frustration and exhaustion. The doctor stood tall and proud with an overconfident stance and smug smirks on his face with just a cruel spark in his dirty brown eyes. He definitely did not like this guy he gave him the feeling that most corrupt dirty adults his met aura of arrogance and superiority. The doctor looked over towards Goro with a softer smirk and walking over to Goro, Akira in tow willing or not. “Hello, Nurse Hoshi, right?”

“Yes, you must be the doctor I’ve heard about Dr. Shoichi Oyamada.” Goro replied politely putting on his best smile to give off a nonthreatening and easygoing air too himself as if to invite the doctor in.

“I am glad my reputation precedes me. I pleased I could finally get a moment to meet you.” Dr. Oyamada said with a smile, Goro doubted the sincerity since his been here for almost two months now. Goro put on his best fake pleasant smile and aura as to fool him.

“My pleasure, of course, to be in the presence such as you is humbling. I have heard from Nurse Uehara and I have taken some time to read of your work. It seems all so very interesting, Dr. Oyamada.” Goro said tilting his head with a soft smile urging the doctor to talk to him by stroking the ego every foolish adult’s weakness.

“Oh thank you. It’s always a pleasure to talk about my work with those who are interested.” Dr. Oyamada said tilting his head up high with pride. Akira shifted under the firm hand that hadn’t let go yet. Goro noticed how possessive and controlling the touch was, which was starting to piss him off not showing from under his well-placed smile.

“Is it true you have been researching medicines for mental diseases?” Goro asked a fake intrigued toned.

“Oh yes. Thanks to the Director Aso’s support I have made a lot of progress even some of the wards are on my special medication that has been curving their symptoms quiet well if I do say myself.” Dr. Oyamada said air of complete arrogance that was just thick in the air. Goro almost snorted at his arrogance as he put on his thoughtful look touch his chin gently.

“Yes, I have seen the effects of your medication is quiet impressive. I heard it’s a difficult task to measure the amounts to get the right concentration without causing adverse effects that would either increase the behavior in the patients or aggravate the symptoms instead.” Goro punctuated the words to make his point as he eyed the doctor’s reactions. He seemed all smug and puffed out chest with the compliment and no other reactions about the medicine.

He tilted his head enough that he could see into the office spotting more than he had the first time nothing to out of the order, but the machine he had seen before he could make out what it was an electroconvulsive therapy. It was used a lot in the older days to dispel mental disease quickly, but it was viewed negatively due to media and a few incidences where it was misused, which bound to happen in the field of medicine. But what worried him was it was on and its settings were too high for normal treatment and usually they paired with muscle relaxers when they used it to lower the after effects. He looked over at Akira to obverse his symptoms he did have a slight twitch in his hands and eye, his jaw looked too tight to just be frustration or exhaustion. If he wasn’t treating them was he torturing him for some reason?

“Nurse Hoshi, I have a question if you would. Have the wards told you about anything strange?” Dr. Oyamada asked with a cruel look in his eyes that seemed to be asking something beyond what he was saying.

“Strange? I don’t know if I know what you mean by that?” Goro asked not want to let the sadistic doctor know he knew about induced Futaba’s attempted suicide and Ryuji over reactions induced by his egging him on. He was sure how he was inducing the effects but he was sure it had to do with the medicine somehow.

“Well, if you do let me know. The more data I have for my work the better.” Dr. Oyamada said with a smile that just pissed him off, he would never help a corrupt adult like him. He rather die than help him hurt his wards, with the data he would probably make the wards lives worse than they were.

“I will keep that in mind, Dr. Oyamada.” Goro said holding his tongue back giving him a pleasant smile and turned to take Akira out of the doctors reach. Doctor Oyamada didn’t resist letting go of Akira, but he did give Akira a pointed look that sent a shiver down Goro’s spine like he was making a promise to continue something sinister later with him.

“Are you okay, Akira?” asked Goro in whisper to him with a frown. Akira looked up at Goro with a smile that faltered after the first attempt. He watched Doctor Oyamada turn and go back into his office and locking the door behind him.

“I will be fine, Hoshi. I have been doing this for a long time now.” The way Akira said those words made Goro’s heart stop again. He had been here a long time, but had they been using that machine or something worse on him this whole time. He wanted to ask, but he knew that it wasn’t safe to speak in this place glancing slightly at the Doctor’s office. He sighed and nodded returning to the ward, to safety, where he had a little more control... for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapter to write to have Goro and Akira interact reveal a little more about the growing plot. Plus the doctor and joker interactions added bonus to the mix of the chapter. Back to editing.


	9. Chapter 8: The Sanctuary Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro gets evaluated by the director and tries to get the yard back.

Goro made his way to the Director’s office; he had been called by Director Aso for a review of his progress. Nurse Uehara agreed to take care of some of his duty for the morning while he was in the meeting with Director Aso. He knocked on the door after a moment a call from within told him to come in. Director Aso was sitting at his desk with a stack of paper on it. He stopped writing to look up at Goro. “Ah, Nurse Hoshi, I was expecting you. Thank you for coming. Please, have a seat.”

“Thank you, Director Aso.” Goro pleasantly replied sitting down in front of the desk in one of the wooden chairs. Director Aso flipped through his papers looking for a specific one, pulling it out and placed it on the desk between them. The paper looked to have ratings, notes, and comments on it indicated to be his evaluation of his work. He was a little nervous his heart picking up speed looking at the paper then at the Director Aso, who was smiling at him kindly which lessened the stress a little.

“Well, Nurse Hoshi you have been with us for a couple of months now. The progress you made with the wards is quiet impressive. From the reports it looks like they respond well to you, no problems or incidents on your watch to say the least.” Director Aso paused between reading ahead bit on the paper with smile of approval. “The behavior of the wards seemed to have decreased as well. You must be doing something right Nurse Hoshi. I have never had a nurse do so well with this ward. Where have you been this whole time?” He laughed haughtily leaning back in his chair letting small creaking noise. “With that being said Nurse Hoshi. I hope you stay with us for a long time I haven’t had it this easy with the ward in a long time.”

“Sir, I am honored to hear you say that but if I may why has it been so difficult?” Goro asked hoping that another mystery may be solved today or at least get a good feel for the director.

“Ah, well not everyone can handle the baggage the wards bring to the table. No amount of training can prepare you for looking into the eyes of lost soul such as these. Their good kids with a lot of problems in the end, not every nurse can keep them under control or relate to them or keep to their jobs as they should.” The Director Aso explained with a serious expression.

“What about the Doctor he seems to handle them fine?” Goro tried breaching the topic of the doctor to see what the Director Aso’s and doctor relationship was like. It will help him moving forward who to trust and who to avoid, for now however he would keep his façade up around the staff to be safe.

“The doctor is very brilliant to say the least. His work with wards as of late has been….slow. They aren’t as willing as they are with you to behave or open up. So treatment can be slow, but we must be patient they are kids after all.” The Director Aso said nonchalantly eyeing Goro closely making him squirm under the probing gaze. “But I think with you here progress has been moving a little faster.”

The smile spread across the Director Aso’s face made Goro thinks something was going on behind the scenes that he couldn’t see. He best try and see how much sway he had with the Director by asking for a simple request first before trying anything too big. “Director Aso I do have a request. Since the wards have behaved so well would it possible to open up the yard area?”

Director Aso smiled dropped a little before firmly going back into place. “Hmm… I don’t see why not. Just let me get the staff to check the yard and outside fence to make sure everything is still in working order before I open it up. It should be ready in a couple of days I think.”

Goro watched the Director Aso’s going to deep thought at the request and was relieved to know he had little more push then he thought. It was a good sign, but he still wasn’t sure about Director Aso. “Oh before I forget. Nurse Hoshi, the security was reviewing the footage from the cameras and brought some of clips to my attention do try not to get to close to the wards.”

He felt like lightening had struck him electrifying his entire body putting his nerves on edge at the look in the Director Aso’s eyes was warning him besides his words that held a threatening undertone. His words hit a spot in his mind; letting him know that the Director would be watching everything that happens in the ward thanks to the cameras. This meant he knew of the night he checked on Akira. That must mean he knew about Futaba and Ryuji too. Anything he has said while near the cameras, Akira had kept hinting at them but he wasn’t sure how much the security would do with the information it looks like it all goes back to the Director Aso. _Does that mean he also knows what the Doctor does behind that door? He must._ He had to be more cautious around the Director Aso and his damn cameras for now he schooled his expression into a pleasant smile. “Of course, sir.”

“Very good. You’re dismissed for now, Nurse Hoshi.” The Director Aso gave him a smile again before he went back to his paperwork. Goro stood up and slowly made his way out of the office stiffly closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door letting a breathe of relief escape glad to have gotten out without any trouble or suspicion. At least he managed to get the yard open for his wards making him genuinely smile. _His wards. Stop that._ He shook his head trying to clear his head of the nonsense before walking off back to the ward for the afternoon duties.

 

 

A few days passed before he got word that morning that the yard would be open to the wards. Goro had kept a secret from the wards wanting to surprise them. He knew Haru would be happy to be able to take care of her plants outside for once. That afternoon, after he had let all the wards out for their lunches, he felt so pleased with himself. He hoped this would open new doors for more information besides that he knew deep down he would never admit it out loud he wanted to see his wards happy. He had grown so attached to them talking, caring for them, and playing with them. He had rude wake up call the other day with the Director Aso when he had pointed out his closeness to the wards, but he knew he needed to be close to earning their trust to get the information about Yuuki’s death and the facilities activities. Maybe he was getting to close to them he would have to leave at some point he couldn’t stay here.

The wards gathered around after being called over to the yard door, Goro tried to contain his grin. “Everyone I have good news. I had made a request recently and it was granted.”

“Is it for you get a haircut?!” yelled Ryuji with a smug grin. Goro was stunned and shook it off frowning at Ryuji.

“What- No, Ryuji, it’s not-” Goro started exasperated by the blonde.  

“I think his hair looks fine.” Ann said wiggling her eye brows at Goro making him blush.

“Stop talking about my hair.” Goro was starting to feel self-conscience about his hair now looking away.

“Is it new paints? I could really use some new paint.” Yusuke asked starting to ramble on about art supplies he needed before Goro could finish.

“Only you want new paint, Yusuke.” Futaba pointed out from behind Akira with glare at Yusuke, who just shrugged it off.

“No stop interpreting me it-” Goro started exasperated already from their antics.

“Is it a new anime for us to watch?” Futaba shouted with a smirk interrupting him on purpose obviously.

“No! Yard is Open Now!” Goro shouted finally having enough of the interruptions, he felt so defeated until they started laughing.

“Dude, it’s okay. We figured that’s what it was you were standing right in front of door.” Ryuji said laughing holding his stomach afraid he might fall over. Akira just his crocked smile and shook his head at his friends’ antics.

“Yes, don’t feel bad we just wanted to have fun with you.” Haru said with bright smile that could melt his heart. “And thank you for getting the yard back for us.”

“Yeah, man. Thanks.” Ryuji giving him grin.

“Indeed thank you.” Makoto said with a small respectful bow.

“Yes, thank you… maybe now I can paint some outside views…hmm...” Yusuke said a small smile thoughtful before tilting his head at Goro to add. “But do consider that art supplies.”

“Yusuke!” Ann yelled at him hitting on the head making him blink before turning to Goro giving him a smile and a wink. “Thank you, Mr. Nurse.”

“Yeah! Thanks! Oh we have a surprise for you too.” Futaba said jumping up and down and everyone smiling and nodded in unison. Goro wasn’t sure he liked surprises but it could hurt right.

“We finally came to a decision on picking a nickname for you.” Goro wasn’t sure if he should be excited or dread it. “The name we picked is….Crow!” Akira shouted with a huge smile on his face. He definitely was not expecting that at least it wasn’t a joke about his hair again.

“And now we can be called the Murder Ward!” Futaba declared proudly puffing out her chest as everyone laughed at her enthusiasm.

“So why you guys pick crow?” Goro asked curiously and half hoping it wasn’t some kind of inside joke on his behalf. Akira and Makoto turned to him with identical smiles that creeped him out a little.

“Well, it was quiet hard to pick from prince to nurse to bear, but Akira suggested may be a type of bird. We got a lot of Ravens, Gooses, and Pigeon.” Goro could only think of Yusuke and Ryuji pick out the Goose and Pigeon bit with a cringe at the thought it being his nickname. “We debated over it being Robin, Mockingbird, or Crow for a time. We ended up agreeing to Crow due to high intelligence that they can make tools, recognize people and language, being predator, and they tended to stay in groups called Murder. They are seen as symbols of coming death too.”

“That’s all the facts Queen and Futaba found.” Akira laughed with a tilted warm smile for once he almost looked like himself and not like Joker. “We represented you pretty well consider how smart, resourceful, and how you can fend off a Ryuji.” He laughed at that. “We also thought it best give you a nickname to show how much we want you part of our group. We wanted to make you feel like you belonged and had place with us since we are all friends now.” Akira explained making Goro heart beat faster at the words and the meaning behind them. He could hear Futaba whispering ‘the Murder friends’ in the background.

“Plus it’s cool nickname!” Ryuji added from the side.

“Just like the ninja we know you are. A predator that sneak attacks.” Futaba said jumping forward with her arms out to push her point making Goro break into a smile.

“Okay Okay. Crow huh?” Goro said trying to calm Futaba down before repeating the name thoughtfully trying out the nickname for himself.

“So do you like it?” Haru asked voicing the groups’ appreciation at his answer. They valued his approval of the nickname it made him blush a little at the consideration.

“I think Crow is a great name. Thank you.” Goro replied with a true smile as they cheered happily. He had never had a place to belong or so many friends that wanted him around before. He could almost cry, but not in front of them.

“Okay losers let’s go outside and celebrate!” yelled Ryuji charging for the door. Goro stepped out of the way as the wards or ‘his murder’ ran outside into the yard all soaking up the sun greedily. Goro felt proud of the fact, he was reason to put those smiles on those faces that had been depressed and gloom since he came here to give them a break from the horrors that he knew were behind that doctor’s door even if he didn’t know what they were yet.

The rest of the day until dinner his murder hung outside in the yard. Haru immediately beeline for the flowers that had been neglected since the yard was closed off. Futaba was on the bleachers relaxing watching and cheering everyone plays a game next to Yusuke who was sketching the outside area and his friends most likely. Morgana had appeared on the bleachers between Futaba and Yusuke napping happily in the warm sunlight. Makoto, Ann, Ryuji, and Akira were playing a game of basketball two on two at first it was girls vs boys, then they switched to blondes vs brunets, then hot head vs airheads.

They all looked to so relaxed it was nice for once for them to be happy. The moments like theses were always flitting from second to second. They were outside until dinner when he had them all goes inside to eat and get ready for bed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to edit and then I will probably be a while until I can post this for a while.


	10. Chapter 9: A Cry for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro and Sae team up.

The next day seemed to worse one for them for a long time, the doctor had ordered a change in medication and increase in dosage making Akechi worried about giving them out. Haru’s permissions had changed too from ‘right to refuse’ to ‘have to take due to high stress and forgetfulness’. He hadn’t notice until then that Haru had been slowly forgetting little things like what she had just been talking about, whether she had watered the plants or not, and if she had taken the medicine or not. It had been simply things at first now it was becoming more apparent to him.

Ann had also seemed different she had become very snappy biting off his head for the smallest things like how he did the blood pressure cuff or when asking if she was done with something. The next moment she would split into a wide grin like she had been just talking about the weather making him a little nervous to approach her. He knew she didn’t mean it but something wasn’t right. Ryuji had taken to breaking things in his raging episodes making him have to replace many objects in past few days. But at least he hadn’t tried to hit anyone.

Futaba seemed to be depressed again falling asleep a lot, not moving, and refusing to interact, not even Akira could get her out of it. She had started stuttering again or just being silent around him and her friends now. Akira at least was able to get her talk a little to him.

Makoto wasn’t any better she had taken to organizing everything around her, even the silliest things like the tables, objects lying about, and even her friends’ clothes. If she couldn’t get it to look right she would get sick which unfortunately happened a lot. He found her in the bathroom more than once vomiting. He had tried to get her to read books to distract her, but it didn’t help as much as he had wanted.

Yusuke had gotten into the zone again so bad he couldn’t get him to take anything from him only once every couple of days such as food, medicine, or etc. Even when he came out of it he had went right back in to the zone far too quickly to get anything done for him.

Goro had taken to doing more patrols at night now for both his sanity and their safety. He didn't catch anyone doing anything stupid yet. He ran into Akira a few times to talk to him briefly, but he was always soft spoken now and taken to masking all his emotions around him and his friends he looked so tired ready to pass out. The few times Akira was asleep when he passed by he could tell that he was having nightmares from the tossing and turning the failing limbs to the curling in on himself. Goro had lots of similar nightmares that were why he had become an insomniac. On occasions, Goro would find Akira screaming or crying after them, those times he would wake him up or comfort him until he fell back to sleep. Even with the cameras he couldn’t just ignore him or others wards.

He had to do something soon he couldn’t keep watching them suffer. First he would need some physical help that could go outside and maybe someone had legal ties. He knew just the person, Makoto’s sister, Sae Nijima, was nice enough, visited often, and was working hard on the appeal for her sister but needed new evidences to reopen the case. He had also remembered her from couple of cases he had seen her from in the past but did not get to talk to her at the time. This maybe this was something that could help them all out with.

The next time she came in he let her talk to her sister before approaching her about her help. Goro walked across the lounge to greet Makoto and Sae Nijima. “Good afternoon, Sae. I am glad you could come see your sister.”

“Good afternoon, Hoshi. Yes I had a little time between my current cases.” Sae greeted with a small smile.

“How is the appeal going?” Goro asked politely trying to see how she was doing and what kind of mood she was in if she was anything like her sister then he didn’t want to piss her off.

“Not well. I haven’t been able to get any new evidence or witnesses.” Sae answered sighing closing her sharp maroon eyes exasperated and exhausted from all the work and no results.

“That is unfortunate to hear. Makoto is a very good girl. I really doubt she did what they said she did.” Goro said frowning thinking about the facts from her file, informants had told him, and Makoto and the wards had told him about her trial and incident.

“I don’t believe she did it either. My sister has always been respectful and polite, but can be stubborn and bull headed.” Sae said assuredly her eyes opening sharply at the mention of her sister, but soften at the compliment of her sister personality. She was use to people putting down her sister by this point that compliments were rare and welcomed very much so.

“I can believe considering how much Ryuji and her argue.” Goro pointed out with a laugh making Sae smile at the words.

“But she would never hurt anyone. She is too much of a mother hen for that.” Sae said after a second crossing her arms in front of her.

“I can believe that, Sae.” Goro replied remember all the times Makoto went out to remind her ward mates to eat their vegetables, help them with their projects, or just comfort them. Haru one few that often was next to Makoto help her in her times of needs.

“So, Hoshi, what do you need? You didn’t just come over to talk did you?” Sae inquired her sharp eyes narrowing watching his movements closely making Goro a little nervous but swallowed it down before continuing with his plan.

“You don’t miss anything do you, Sae. I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me with something. I think it could help you as well.” Goro asked a grinned glad at least that Sae was sharp that he didn’t have to drag this out too much.

“Hoshi, I don’t know what I could help you with but if it has to do with my sister. It won’t hurt to hear you out.” Sae replied unsure voice but interest shined in her maroon eyes. He could see she cared a lot for her sister and understood that feeling it reminded him of how his mother once was like always protecting and caring for him unconditionally.

“I think it would be best to discuss this in private. We can go to my room to talk?” Goro said nodding towards the cameras Sae frowned as she stood up with a polite nodded in understanding. They walked passed the guards with no problems giving them one of his pleasant smiles. They walked down the hall to his room letting her into his room. Sae sat in one of the chairs of the two chairs in the room crossing her legs and laying her hands on them.

“Sae, I am aware you are a prosecutor, correct?” Goro asked seriously after closed the door behind him before taking his seat in the chair next to the desk across from Sae.

“Yes I am. How does that help you? You’re in trouble, are you?.” Sae said crossing her arms leaning forward.

“No nothing like that. I have reason to believe this institution is not up to regulation as a nice way of putting it. No fault of the current nursing staff that I can see, but I think it comes from the higher ups like Doctor Oyamada and Director Aso, and may be someone even higher.” Goro started to explain his suspicious carefully to Sae.

“Mr. Hoshi, do you have evidence to support your claims?” Sae asked serious tone.

“Some evidence but not anything solid yet. I have reason to believe Doctor Oyamada’s records hold the truth behind this facility and the purpose for the doctor’s research.” Goro pervade tilting his own head though with a hand going to his chin.

“Purpose? You mean beside treatment of mental health care of patients. And what research?” Sae asked getting a stern expression and sharp look in her eyes.

“Some of the treatment I have seen has been standard in the main part of the facility, but in the ward, where your sister is staying. How do I put this something isn’t right. The medicine is increased and changed more often than it should. Recently they did it again and the following day the ward patient’s conditions got worse. There are days they go to see the doctor and come back jumpy or exhausted I suspect something is happening behind those doors. I think it may have something to do with the research that Doctor Oyamada is doing. The Director Aso seems to be aware and maybe even protecting the Doctor for this research or something else. The research seems to have to do with the mental illness medicine and treatment from what I have gathered so far. I think his using them as guinea pigs and… he seemed to be looking for something.” Goro said feeling his blood pressure raise thinking about that smug Doctor Oyamada so ignorant doing something to his wards. He would get to the bottom of what that bastard was up too soon.

“Hmmm… this is a lot to take in.” Sae said thoughtfully looking down at her hands her eyes scrunching letting his words filter through her head.

“I still have a lot of research to go through before I can find the answers.” Goro said thinking about the informant information he was waiting for and finding a way to get access to the files in the doctor’s office. He may even end up breaking into the office; it wouldn't be the first time he had to break into something to get evidence for a case and probably not the last time.

“So what do you need me to do?” Sae asked trying to get the heart of the matter now watching him closely.

“I want to give you the evidence I find to use against this facility. This should also help the ward patients as well.” Goro said looking over at his laptop that he had been save up all the information he had gotten so far sending to safe serve in the agency.

“Are you sure? What about you? Why do you care so much about this?” Sae asked suspiciously of him going into interrogation mode, which he had expected he knew she would be trustworthy due to her character during the cases and with her sister for the past few months.

“Well to be honest since we will be working together. My real name is Goro Akechi; I am a detective working undercover case on a death that happened here.” Goro admitted to her holding her stare.

“Death?” Sae said slowly in shock at his admittance as she started to take a double look at him before narrowing her eyes at him observing him.

“Yes, a boy named Yuuki Mishima. His mother reached out to me for my help. He had supposedly died from overdose, but one of the wards that was next room to him, heard him, and tried to get help; none of the staff came. So I have reason to believe it may have been murder.” Goro explained to Sae playing his thoughts off her clearing his head a bit.

“Interesting… Very well I will help you, Akechi… hmmm… I think I have heard of you before.” Sae said putting a hand to her chin and a hand under her elbow.

“Probably I have worked on a few cases that you were on but not directly in the past.” Goro said with one of his fake smiles.

“Hmmm… Are you going to be okay with revealing your cover too me?” Sae asked worriedly eyeing Goro.

“It should be fine. Your only one that knows as long as the cameras don’t pick up anything I should be fine. But if I do get caught I make sure that the evidence goes straight to you.” Goro said determined to see this case to the end.

“You’re putting a lot of faith in me.” Sae said baffled at the amount of trust he was putting in her.

“Well, I’ve heard great things about you and I just feel like you benefit a lot from this arrangement that you wouldn’t turn on me in the first place.” Goro said truthfully he usually kept people at arm’s length, but since being here his gotten soft. But he really needed Sae help to win this case so he needed her full trust in this.

“Very well if you are sure I will leave you to it. Here is my cell phone number and an email address if you need me.” Sae said closing her eyes with a sigh before letting a small smile reach her dark lips.

“Yes. Thank you, Sae for helping with this.” Goro said as they exchanged numbers and email.

“Don’t thank me yet. First we need to get that evidence.” Sae said solemnly with a frown standing picking on her bag along with her.

“Don’t worry I will get it to you.” Goro said confidently standing to join her.

“Just be careful. If there is more going on than this than there may be some powerful people behind this.” Sae said cautioning him. Goro nodded as they shook hands before escorting her out of the building and then he walked back to his wards. He now had a little more hope for the wards of getting out of this in one piece.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this chapter I was trying to think about Sae as character. I haven't written her character before so it was difficult at first, but imagine Akechi and Sae actually getting a long well when it comes to working a case.
> 
> This will be the last chapter posted for a while I aiming to finish it by next month. So until then enjoy.


End file.
